Secret of Magic
by Sweetmint-Ruu
Summary: It was a bright Monday morning at Mahou Alice Academy or for short Alice Academy. This school was for the magically gifted or in other words "magicians". The story revolves around a young 14 year old girl who has quite a big secret.
1. Chii Lyn

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters **_

_**that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**_

**SECRET OF MAGIC**

It was a bright Monday morning at Mahou Alice Academy or for short Alice Academy. This school was for the magically gifted or in other words "magicians". The story revolves around a young 14 year old girl who has quite a big secret. She managed to keep her secret a secret for 4 years from everybody except her best friend who was involved in her secret when they were 7 years old. Well her secret was kept carefully until one day it's beginning to uncover itself.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

_"Waaaaa! I am going to be late! Jin-Jin is my first subject today, he's going to give me detention _

_again!_ "I thought while running. THUD! _"Ouch that hurt"_ I said when I fell on the floor. _"Gomenasai _

_are you okay?"_ I asked the person whom I bumped to. _"Watch we're you're going Polka"_ I heard that

person said. _"PERVERT!"_ I shouted at him. He is my partner in class but he always tease me about

everything especially my underwear. _"He's such a jerk!"_ _"Shut up Polka you're destroying my ear _

_drums"_ he complained and went in. I followed him. I saw the other girls begin surrounding him

when they saw me their so called leader complain to me saying _"I the great Sumire Shouda the _

_president of the NatsumeRuka fanclub cannot tolerate this any longer, You Mikan Sakuragi step _

_away from MY Natsume-kun and don't you dare stalk him anymore!"_ She shouted at me. It seems

she still hasn't notice that her hair in the upper corner is burning. My classmates seem to notice but

didn't mind since it was a typical habit everyday. _"Hey don't shout at Mikan-sama!"_ one of my

fanboys said_. "Yeah!"_ another one shouted at her. I still can't believe that I have fanboys because I

am not good at Advance Magic all I can do is basic spells in front of them; whenever I asked Anna

and Nonoka all they reply is that _" You're beautiful and kind and also good at everything you do _

_that doesn't involve magic."_

**End of P.O.V.**

_"Why are you so interested in that bitch? I am far more beautiful and far better at magic than _

_her especially kinder"_ Sumire boasted. _"I also speak English very well let me give you an example I _

_am more prettier than any of you here. See?"_ she added. Her members are clapping loudly and

cheering. _"Yeah right."_ Mikan said. _" Hmph just because you don't know how to speak English or _

_any language except Japanese doesn't mean you have to be jealous Bitch!"_ Sumire answered. _"Me A _

_Bitch really Permy? I don't know how to speak English please you must be kidding me! Permy you _

_might consider your grammar, any fluent English speaker knows that you cannot use double Comparison prettier is enough don't add more. You fool"_ Mikan spoke in perfect English.

**SLAM **

Everyone heard the door open and saw Narumi wearing one of his gay costumes. _"Ohayo my dear _

_students! Please sit down everyone, Shouda-san please put of the fire in your hair."_ he said

cheerfully. _**"What?"**_ Sumire looks at her hair, _"AHHHHHH my hair is burning!!!!!!!"_ she panicked. A

floating bucket of water pour all its content over Sumire's hair. _"My HAIR it's wet!!"_ Sumire said.

_"Well it's better than a bald head right?" _Mikan said with a hint of sarcasm. "_Mikan-chan thank you _

_for putting out the fire"_ Narumi said_. "You're welcome Narumi-sensei!"_ Mikan replied cheerfully. "

Hmph!" Sumire said as she sits down.

_"Well after that ruckus let's welcome a new student. Chii-chan please come in."_ Narumi said. A black haired girl went in and quickly steals the attention of Mikan. "_My name is Chii Lyn, nice _

_meeting you all."_ she said. _"Who wants to be Chii-chan's partner?_ "Narumi asked. Every boy raised

their hands except for those who has partners and the two handsome lads at the back.

_"Mikan-sama...."_ Chii said and slowly went to Mikan's sit and hugged her. _"EHHHH!!!"_ Everyone

shouted except for three students. _"Mikan-chan you know her?!"_ Anna and Nonoka asked at the

same time_. " Ah yes kind off."_ Mikan replied. "_May I asked what is your relationship with her?" _

_Inchou questioned. " Well she's my...... um..,... childhood friend! Right Hotaru?"_ Mikan asked

Hotaru. _"Yes."_ the inventor replied. "_Well since you know her could you please help her get used _

_here in the academy." _Narumi said. _"Sure I would love too! Let's go Chii-chan!"_ she pulled her

outside. _"Oh yeah Hotaru-chan could you please accompany us I'll treat you to 10 cans of crabs and _

_Koko-kun please come with us or else. We'll be going now Narumi-sensei!"_ Mikan said as she and

the new student went outside. _"You heard that didn't you mind reader."_ Hotaru said to Koko as she

pointed her BAKA cannon. _"Hai hai I am following"_ Koko replied. The two went out and followed

Mikan, after the two went out the room began to heat up the class started to sweat. It seems two

handsome lads in the are jealous of Koko. The blond one thought _"What is Koko's relationship to _

_Hotaru?."_ While the raven haired thought _"Damn that Koko! What does Polka need with Koko?!" _

They're thoughts began to wonder more until Mikan opens the door again saying that she forgot

her book bag.

They snapped out of their thoughts and went to the Sakura Tree where they thought more

about that matter, meanwhile in Mikan's two star room.

_"What are you doing here Chii-chan?!"_ Mikan asked as she jumps to her bed. "_Yuka-sama _

_and Ryuu-sama sent me here to remind you about your up coming 15th birthday." _she answered.

_"My 15th birthday is 3 months from now. It's too early to remind me even if means getting the _

_curse out of me." _Mikan replied. _"What curse?"_ Koko asked Mikan. _" The curse, my powers being _

_locked until my 15th birthday because my powers were too much for a child. Remember?"_ Mikan

said as she closed her eyes_. "Oh you mean that rose with a feather mark upward of you're chest _

_right?" _Koko asked again while reading with Mikan's locked diary. _"Mind reader why bother opening _

_that diary when you know all her secrets?"_ Hotaru asked emotionless. _" I agree why bother Koko?" _

Mikan said still with closed eyes. _" I guess but it's more fun instead of just using mind reading _

_spells to you guys."_ Koko answered_. " Since you're a expert in mind reading spells that means you _

_know all the secrets of our classmates am I correct?"_ Hotaru said with a hint of interest. Everyone in

the room is surprise with Hotaru's emotion. _"Hotaru?"_ Mikan said when she saw Hotaru holding a

pen and a notebook_. "Money....."_ Hotaru repeated over and over. _"Oh you're going to sell the secrets _

_huh?"_ Koko said. _"Alright but I want 50 percent of the profit."_ Koko added. _"No only 25%."_ Hotaru

replied. _"Deal!"_ Koko answered. _" You guys stop it."_ Mikan said. _" By the way Chii-chan, Tsuki-chan _

_sent me a letter saying the Hiro-chan confessed to you already. How are you guys doing?" _Mikan

questioned with a teasing voice_. " Eh....um... I.....I haven't answered Shi-sama yet."_ Chii said with a

low voice. _"Why?"_ Mikan asked. _"You're confused because you always have love him as a master but _

_you don't know if you love him as him? Correct?"_ Mikan asked_." Mikan-sama how did you?"_ Chii

asked with a quiet voice_. "Hiro-chan told me in a letter, Hotaru please read the letter. It's in my left _

_desk drawer in a cream colored envelope with a rose mark on it"._

**The letter says: **

_**Dear Mi-chan,**_

_**How are you doing? I miss my partner in crime very much. You know I kind of confess to **_

_**Chii-san about my feeling like you always wanted me too. But she didn't answer my confession yet. **_

_**I'm kind of loosing my hope right now. I mean I love her so much more than I can think of. I don't **_

_**know if I can wait any longer. I am really a hopeless guy. I also told her to think about it first before **_

_**answering me. I know she's having a hard time deciding which one to choose me as her master or **_

_**me as plain me. I don't know what to do Mi-chan. Wish you could be here.**_

_**Truly yours,**_

_**Hiro^_^**_

_"He wrote that?"_ Chii asked. _"Yeah."_ Mikan replied. _"How will I answer Shi-sama, I am not even _

_sure if I truly love him as him."_ Chii said with tears flowing from her eyes. _"Hotaru could you please _

_get out with Koko and go to the Moonlight cafe I'll be there as soon as possible."_ Mikan said. Hotaru

and Koko left the room and Mikan began to speak once more_. "You know Chii-chan it's pretty _

_obvious that you love him as him." "Eh? How?" _Chii said drying her tears. _"That clip you're wearing _

_isn't that the same clip Hiro-chan gave you for your thirteenth birthday? Also your first magic spell _

_wasn't that your most favorite spell in the whole world because Hiro-chan taught you that spell _

_when we were 5 years old. Even the way you call him."_ Mikan pointed out. _"Eh what's wrong with _

_what I call him Mikan-sama?"_ Chii asked. _"I mean you used to call him Hiroshi-sama or Ouji-sama or _

_something like that, then you started calling him Hiro-sama but now you call him Shi-sama, only a _

_little bit more and you will be able to call him by his normal name because you love him very much_

_just as much as you love him right? Am I right?" _Mikan said with a smile. _"Eh....but even if I love _

_him, nobody will like it if a servant and master became lovers."_ Chii said. _"You need not to worry _

_Chii-chan, as long you love each other nothing can come between you guys even Hiro's first kiss _

_can't intrude! I promise." _Mikan smiled. _"But Mikan-sama, you are Shi-sama's first kiss."_ Chii said.

_"Oh right! Sorry!"_ Mikan said. The two girls giggled and decided to go to where Hotaru and Koko

Meanwhile a few minutes after Mikan sent Hotaru and Koko to the cafe. They both went to the cafe if you saw them in the table, you could mistake them to be a couple because they were walking side by side, when they reached the cafe Koko opened the door for Hotaru and pulled a sit for her. They ordered coffee actually Koko ordered Iced tea while Hotaru ordered coffee. They started chatting. Meanwhile Ruka was passing by that cafe because the cafe is right next to the pet shop. Then he saw Hotaru with Koko which give him a slight pang of jealousy.

**Ruka's P.O.V.**

_"What is Koko doing with Hotaru? In a cafe?"_ I thought. "_They can't be dating can they?" "I hope not." Wait did I just get jealous?" "It can't be I'am not in love with Hotaru right?" "When did I even start calling her Hotaru. Don't I usually call her Imai?"_ another thought. Then I saw Mikan-chan and Lyn-san go inside the cafe, and went to the table where Hotaru and Koko was. "_Thank goodness I thought they were dating."_ I sighed and went to my destination which was the pet shop.

**End of P.O.V.**

_"Hey you guys."_ Mikan said.

_"Yo Mikan." _Koko replied.

_"So what are you guys talking about?"_ Mikan asked Hotaru and Koko.

_"Secrets of others."_ Hotaru replied.

_"You're really serious about selling them huh?"_ Mikan asked as she ordered strawberry parfait.

_"Yes I can almost see the money."_ Hotaru said.

Mikan, Koko and Chii sweatdropped at her action.

_"Well just be careful not to reveal personal dark secrets okay?"_ Mikan said.

_"I'm not stupid like you."_ Hotaru said emotionless.

_"Hey! I'm not stupid!"_ Mikan replied.

All of them laugh at Mikan and Hotaru's conversation.

_"Okay you girls let's just talk about the secrets okay?"_ Koko said.

_"Hai." _Mikan replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter One**

**Title: Chii Lyn**

Hello minna-san! This is my new story. It's fantasy! I did crossovers from Love is full of Surprises. Chii Lyn and Hiro Sakura are here. This story is all about Magic! The next chapter will be all about Hotaru and Mikan's past. They will probably a hint of RukaXHotaru in the next 2 chapters. Anyhow PLEASE REVIEW!

**Sweetmint**


	2. Hotaru Remembers

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

**Previous Chapter:**

"You're really serious about selling them huh?" Mikan asked as she ordered strawberry parfait.

"Yes I can almost see the money." Hotaru said.

_Mikan, Koko and Chii sweatdropped at her action._

"Well just be careful not to reveal personal dark secrets okay?" Mikan said.

"I'm not stupid like you." Hotaru said emotionless.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Mikan replied.

_All of them laugh at Mikan and Hotaru's conversation._

"Okay you girls let's just talk about the secrets okay?" Koko said.

"Hai." Mikan replied.

**Start**

_It's a cold night, everyone is probably sleeping peacefully except for a certain raven haired inventor who was having a dream of the past._

**Hotaru's Dream: 7 years ago**

"Hotaru-chan! Wait for me!" the seven year old Mikan called.

"If you don't hurry I'll leave you BAKA!" shouted Hotaru.

_They were running on a field of daisies up in the mountain. Mikan's family invited Hotaru for vacation in their Villa down the mountain. Hiro, Mikan's cousin was with them but he was lying on the grass taking a nap. While Hotaru was far ahead from Mikan, she accidently ran through the brittle cliff. The cliff broke down and Hotaru fell. She was able to hold on a stray branch._

"HOTARU!!!" Mikan shouted while running to Hotaru's aid. Hiro woke up from the noise.

"Mikan....I'm scared....." Hotaru told Mikan with tears in her eyes.

"Ru-chan don't worry we'll save you!" Hiro assured her.

"Hotaru hold on!" Mikan said with tears in her eyes. "I'll use my magic to save you!" Mikan shouted.

_Mikan began to concentrate, a magic circle appeared below her, and a bright white light covered the surroundings. Hotaru woke up safe in her brothers arms. _

"Subaru-nii-san" Hotaru murmured.

"I'm glad you're awake Hotaru." Subaru told her with a smile on his face.

"Where is Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"Aunt Yuka took Mikan and Hiro outside they were casting a spell a while ago." Subaru told her.

"I want to see them. Take me to them." Hotaru asked him.

"Are you sure?" Subaru asked her hesitantly.

"Yes." Hotaru answered.

_Subaru escorted Hotaru outside where they saw Hiro and Mikan almost kissing below them was a magic circle emitting a red glow. Mikan saw both of them and stop the spell_.

"Hotaru, I'm glad you're awake." Mikan said with a hint of sadness in her voice as she hugged Hotaru

"What are you guys doing?" Hotaru asked.

"Um.... it's a temporary pactio. Hiro and I will be partner for a while." Mikan answered.

"Why do you need to have a pactio?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"I kind of emitted too much magical energy when I saved you and destroyed the top of the mountain luckily Okaa-chan and Otou-san managed to cast a renew spell on the mountain. To stop too much releaseof my magical powers, Okaa-san and Otou-san decided to make a pactio curse for me and my chosen partner is Hiro-chan." Mikan replied.

"So it's all my fault that you can't use your powers anymore?" Hotaru asked with sadness in her voice.

"Of course not! Hotaru I'll still be able to use my power but only 1/20 of it. If Hiro opens our contract I'll be able to use my full powers. Plus the pactio will be broken by the Sakura family by my 15th birthday. So no need to worry." Mikan assuring Hotaru.

"Gomenasai." Hotaru whispered to her. "You better take good care of her Hiro. Or else." Hotaru threatened Hiro.

"Don't worry Ru-chan." Hiro told her nervously.

"Now now Mikan let's continue the pactio." Yuka said.

"Hai." Mikan replied.

_The moment Mikan kissed Hiro, a small black star appeared above Mikan's chest. _

**End of Dream.**

_Hotaru wakes up from the bright light coming from her window. "That dream again." Hotaru murmured to herself. Hotaru prepared herself for the annual Northern Forest cast a spell-a-thon. Attending is mandatory plus who ever wins first place will get 100,000 rabbits. As we all know Hotaru Imai will never pass a chance when it comes to money. She arrived at the Northern forest. Mikan welcomed her with a hug but she put a barrier spell on her. _

"Mou Hotaru!" Mikan whined.

"Never hug me BAKA." Hotaru said.

_Narumi announced the contest in a very cheerful voice which made some of the students annoyed including a certain black cat._

"Minna, today is our annual spell-a-thon. There are certain points in the Northern Forest where some teachers and staff are going to test you and your partner with spells. All you have to is cast the spell well and you'll get to the next level. I have already handed out these stamp cards. Every time you pass a level you'll get a stamp. Complete all 5 stamps and be one of the first 5 to reach the top of that hill where your last spell will be fireworks display! Easy right?" Narumi twirled around the stage, not minding the weird stares of his students.

"Waahhhhhhhhh! Hotaru I want to be your partner!!!!" Mikan whined because her partner is none other than Natsume.

"Shut up Polka. Your making my ears bleed." Natsume said.

"Pervert!!!!" Mikan shouted at him.

"Baka Couple." Hotaru said.

"We're not a couple Hotaru!!! He's a pervert!!!!" Mikan said. "Chii-chan please be my partner!!!" Mikan pleaded Chii.

"Gomen Mikan-chan but I'm not joining this year. Serina-sensei asked me to help her as a medical help." Chii replied.

"Eh!!! How about you Koko-kun Onegai be my partner please!!" Mikan begged Koko.

_Before Koko can answer a certain raven haired lad glared at him making him nervous._

"Sorry Mikan but I have a partner already." Koko said nervously.

"Eh????Then I'm stuck with him?!!" Mikan said.

"I'm afraid so Mikan-chan." Chii said.

"Wahhhhhh!" Mikan whined.

_Natsume pulled Mikan's right pig tail dragging her to the forest._

"Let me go pervert! I can walk you know!" Mikan said.

Natsume let goes of her pig tail and said "If you really don't want me to be your partner Mikan it's okay." with a hint of sadness, his back facing Mikan.

"Natsume...." Mikan said clearly guilty.

"Just kidding." Natsume said in a teasing tone.

"Mou Natsume!" Mikan complained.

"Polka shut up let's just finish this already. Your stupid best friend blackmailed me into this." Natsume said in a cool voice.

"Hai!" Mikan answered running to him and holding his arm.

"And by the way my name isn't Polka it's M-I-K-A-N" Mikan said still holding his arm.

_Natsume can't help but blushed at her action. It seems she still hasn't notice she's holding his arm near her chest. Thankfully Natsume's bangs covered his blushing face. _**(A/N: Natsume's a pervert! Hahaha)**

"Whatever Polka."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Ruka' side**

_Hotaru was Ruka's partner. They already finished 4 of the 5 tasks. They were heading up the mountain, Hotaru was riding her magical staff while Ruka was walking. They took a wrong turn and ended up near a cliff instead of the mountain top._

"Sorry Imai-san but I think I took a wrong turn." Ruka said.

Hotaru remained quite, she was actually shivering because of the cliff and she was floating above it. She had a trauma because of the accident years ago.

"Imai? Are you okay?" Ruka asked.

_Just then Hotaru fainted, she fell below the cliff. Ruka being alert quickly cast a flying spell on him and jump off the cliff to catch Hotaru who was still falling. Ruka hugged Hotaru in mid air protecting her from the impact. A branch from the trees wounded Ruka's right arm causing it to bleed. When they landed on the ground Hotaru was still unconscious safe and wound, Ruka was holding his arm because of the pain. _

"Imai, Imai get yourself together. Imai wake up." Ruka trying to wake up the sleeping inventor

_It started to rain; Ruka carried the sleeping Hotaru to near by cave to take shelter from the rain. Ruka's arm was still bleeding; it was too bad that their things were left off on the cliff because there was a first aid kit in there. Ruka's magical powers were exhausted because of his bleeding arm and lack of energy. Much to their bad luck the cave was actually home to a pack of wild wolves, the wolves smelled Ruka's blood. Ruka hugged Hotaru to protect her from the wolves and casted a small barrier around them. The wolves then began attacking one by one but due to the shield, it stopped them. After a few more minutes Ruka's magical powers reach its limit. Ruka hugged Hotaru a tightly and murmured something before the wolves attack them._

"At least I got to protect her." he murmured.

_The wolves attacked._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**To be continued.........**

**Title: Hotaru Remembers**

Minna, thank you for reading this chapter of Secret of Magic. I left chapter 2 hanging so it will add a bit more suspense. By the way I changed a detail in my story, instead of a rose with a feather, it turned to a black star kind of reminds me of Tsubasa. I like him very much! Thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate it very much! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Sweetmint**


	3. Ruka's Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_**Ruka hugged Hotaru to protect her from the wolves and casted a small barrier around them. The wolves then began attacking one by one but due to the shield, it stop them. After a few more minutes Ruka's magical powers reach its limit. Ruka hugged Hotaru a tightly and murmured something before the wolves attacks them.**_

"At least I got to protect her." he murmured.

_**The wolves attacked.**_

_**_______________________________________**_

_**When the wolves attack, they were push back by an invisible force. **_

"How?......" Ruka murmured.

"Ruka-pyon!!!!" Mikan came running to them.

"Mikan-chan?" Ruka asked.

_**Mikan hugged Ruka who was carrying Hotaru.**_

"Ow." Ruka winced because of his arm.

"Oops sorry." Mikan said.

"Polka help them to a safe place while I teach this wolves a couple of lessons." Natsume said coldly.

"Hai Natsume." Mikan said using a floating spell on Hotaru and helping Ruka stand up.

_**Outside the cave, the rain had already stopped.**_

"Ruka-pyon are you okay?" Mikan said putting a bandage over Ruka's wounded arm.

"Yeah I guess." Ruka said sneaking a glance on Hotaru who was in Mikan's floating spell.

"Thank you for saving Hotaru Ruka-pyon." Mikan said.

"Don't worry about it."Ruka asked.

"You know Hotaru has always been afraid of cliffs." Mikan told him.

"Eh?" Ruka said.

"She fell off a cliff once back then." Mikan continued.

"I always had been alert whenever we go to mountain hikes because I didn't want to activate her fear." Mikan said.

"Thanks again Ruka-pyon I owe you." Mikan said smiling.

"Ah yeah." Ruka said blushing.

_**Natsume came out of the cave.**_

"How did it go Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Guess." Natsume said.

_**Mikan nodded knowing the answer.**_

"Let's get to Hotaru to the hospital. I don't think my floating spell can last any longer." Mikan said.

"Hn." Natsume said.

Unconsciously, Mikan held Natsume's hand, Natsume responded by holding her hand, Ruka who was following behind notice their sudden closeness.

**Ruka's P.O.V.**

I wonder what happen to them. They're so close. Hmmmm........... I want to asked but they'll probably avoid my question.

**End of P.O.V.**

_**_________________________________At the hospital__________________**_

"How's Hotaru? Subaru-nii-san." Mikan asked.

"She's fine, just tired." Subaru assured her.

_**Mikan sighed in relief. **_

"You should go rest now Mikan-chan, it's been a long day." Subaru said.

"But I have to take care of Hotaru." Mikan said.

"I'll take care of Imai-san, Mikan-chan." Ruka told her.

"But you have a wound you should be the one resting." Mikan reminded him.

"It's okay really." Ruka said assuring her.

"If you insists." Mikan said.

"Natsume, could you please take Mikan-chan to her dorm?" Ruka asked.

"Hn." Natsume answered.

_____________________________________________

_**Ruka fell asleep, in a chair near Hotaru's bed; his head resting on her bed. Half past 1 Hotaru woke up to find him sleeping.**_

"What am I doing here?" Hotaru asked to herself.

_**Just then Hotaru notice Ruka holding her hand. She smiled seeing him fast asleep. **_

"I must have caused you a lot of trouble." Hotaru said with a smile brushing a few strands of Ruka's hair away from his face.

"Thank you." Hotaru's last murmur before she fell into a deep sleep.

**_________________fast forward 6:00 am**

_**Ruka woke up, and saw his hand holding Hotaru's hand. He immediately pulled away with a blushing face.**_

"What was I doing???" he asked himself.

_**Ruka sighed in relief that Hotaru didn't see him do that kind action. Surely if she knew about this she will take this opportunity to take pictures of him for blackmailing purposes.**_

"She sure is beautiful when she's asleep." Ruka said brushing a few strands of her hair.

_**This action wakes up the inventor.**_

"What are you doing?" she asked emotionless.

_**Ruka took a few steps away from her.**_

"EH, hahahaha funny story really..........." Ruka said nervously.

"I'm listening." Hotaru said.

"Well.....actually." Ruka said blushing.

"Why did you save me?" Hotaru asked him looking out the window.

"Huh?" Ruka said.

"If you didn't save me I can't blackmail you anymore." Hotaru said.

"I know I fell from a high place but I'm sure I'll be able to survive." Hotaru said closing her face still not facing him.

"Just not in a better condition but still why?" Hotaru continued.

_**Hotaru turned to face Ruka for his answer; she saw his hands in a knuckle and is shivering. It seems he holding back his anger.**_

**"YOU IDIOT!"** Ruka said.

"Huh?" Hotaru said completely shock.

_**When she returned to her normal composure she said "I'm not an i~~~~" She was cut off when Ruka hugged her tightly.**_

"You idiot." he whispered.

"What?" Hotaru said still shocked.

"I saved you because........" he whispered and turn red.

"Because........I.....I love you." he said still whispering.

_**Hotaru who was completely shocked by his unexpected confession remained silent until he finally let her go and headed for the door.**_

"It's okay if you don't answer me. If you want we can forgot all about this." Ruka said his back facing Hotaru.

"Wait. Stop right there." Hotaru said jumping of the bed.

_**Hotaru came closer to him and hugged him tightly.**_

"What if I do want you?" she whispered.

"Eh?" he said in shock.

"You mean?....." he continued.

"I love you too Ruka." she whispered her bangs covering her blushing face.

_**Ruka kissed Hotaru's forehead first and then proceeded to her lips, he kissed it gently and pulled back.**_

"You better go back to rest Hotaru. Your brother will kill me if he saw me kissing his precious sister." Ruka chuckled at the thought.

"You owe me Bunny boy." Hotaru said.

"Hai hai hai." Ruka said.

_**The room next to their room.**_

_**A certain brunnette is giggling, a raven haired lad smirking and a doctor with green eyes is fuming with anger **_

_**listening to the new couple's conversation**_

**______________________________________________________**

**To be continued.......**

**Title: Ruka's confession**

_**Minna thank you for reading this chapter. About Confession REsearch club I think it will a little longer to do because I have to think of plans how I will do their first job. If you want something for their first job, please send me a message or review saying it. I would gladly put your ideas in my confession research club. Don't worry I won't take any credit for your ideas. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**-Sweetmint**


	4. Familiar

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

**Previous Chapter:**

"You better go back to rest Hotaru. Your brother will kill me if he saw me kissing his precious sister." Ruka chuckled at the thought.

"You owe me Bunny boy." Hotaru said.

"Hai hai hai." Ruka said.

**The room next to their room.**

A certain brunnette is giggling, a raven haired lad smirking and a doctor with green eyes is fuming with anger listening to the new couple's conversation

**___________________________________________________________________________________START**

**In the middle of the morning the class of Mikan are in the field with Jinno, Narumi and Misaki-sensei for their special activity.**

"Okay Minna this is it. This is the day you'll first receive your familiar." Narumi said twirling like a little girl in a ballet class.

"Summoning a familiar needs a spell, I hope you studied. This is one of the spells that needs incantations not like offensive and defensive spells." Narumi said.

"Remember, a familiar is a servant to its master. Whatever you say it will follow your orders; no matter what. It's their job serve you." Misaki-sensei said.

"Your familiar shows your magical capability. If you summon a low level familiar that means you're a low level magician. In this activity you'll be graded so if you don't want to fail then do good." Jin Jin said glaring at his students as usual.

"Minna do your best!" Narumi cheered.

"First up Yuu Tobita." Misaki-sensei said.

**Yuu came closer.**

"State your summoning spell." Jin Jin said.

Oh, Great Familiar, Answer my call and Come Forth.

Under my name Yuu Tobita, I call thy thee. Show me.

_**A bright light came from Yuu's magic circle, and appeared a brown colored owl but not like those creepy owls instead a cute owl.**_

"Eh?" Yuu's initial reaction.

"Master, I'm here to serve you." the owl said.

"Good job Yuu-kun!" Narumi said.

"Now you have to name it and bind your contract." Misaki said.

"Hai. I name thy thee EQUINOX." Yuu said.

_**A latin word which corresponds to the name EQUINOX appeared in the right wing of the owl.**_

"Good job Tobita, as expected of the class president, you get an B+ for this." Jin Jin said scribbling some stuff on his clipboard.

"Hai." Yuu said.

"Good job Yuu-kun." Mikan whispered.

"What a cute owl!" squealed the twins.

"Arigatou." Yuu said.

"NEXT!" Jin Jin shouted.

**The students began to summon different familiars. The next one is Hotaru. Hotaru summoned a white Pegasus with fading lavender wings and hair. Ruka summoned a griffin while Natsume summoned a red fire dragon which earned him an A+ as usual. Mikan on the other hand summoned two cats, she named the white one Blanca while the other one which was black "Sia." Since she only managed to summon low level familiar she received a barely passing grade of D+ much to her dismay.**

**_______2 weeks later: Mikan's 2 star room______**

_**Our brunette was cooking in her small kitchen, her kitchen may not be as big as those in the 3 stars or special stars but even so she love her kitchen very much.**_

"la la la la la." Mikan was humming a happy tune.

"Hime-sama what are you doing?" Blanca asked.

"Making strawberry jam to add to my chiffon cake." Mikan said.

"Strawberry jam! Sia loves strawberry jam!" Sia said.

"I know that's why I'm making it for Sia-chan. Plus I'm making them with this rare wild strawberries that Okaa-chan sent me last week." Mikan said.

"Rare strawberries?" Blanca asked.

"Yep rare strawberries. These strawberries are only found on steep mountain tops. That's why they're very expensive." Mikan said.

"Steep mountains tops, you mean like Mt. Mangoria the nearest mountain from the academy?"Sia asked.

"Yep, so don't ever try to get their okay? It's very dangerous." Mikan said warning her familiars.

"Hai!" Sia and Blanca said.

"That's good." Mikan said.

**The next day: Mikan's room**

"What's that smell?" Sia said yawning.

**Sia went to the kitchen and found the jar of the strawberries, open making her mouth water.**

"I'm sure Mi-sama, won't mind if I eat one right?" Sia said getting a strawberry with her mouth.

**After Sia ate the first strawberry, her instincts told her to get more because of its rare sweet taste. At first she was hesitant but after a few more strawberries, she changed her mind ate more until there was no strawberries left. She fell asleep next to jar with smudges of strawberries in her mouth. She only woke up when she heard the door opened revealing Mikan and her elder sister Blanca.**

"Nee-sama, Mikan-sama!" Sia said jumping into the arms of Mikan.

"Sia, how are you? You're probably hungry leaving you here all day. I'll cook up something for you." Mikan said heading to the kitchen.

"My Strawberries!" Mikan said when she saw her jar of strawberries empty.

"Gomenasai, Mikan-sama I was really hungry." Sia said.

"Sia! Didn't I tell you not to be a bother!" Blanca scolded.

"Gomenasai Nee-sama." Sia said.

"My strawberries." Mikan murmured holding the jar of rare strawberries.

"Please forgive my little sister for her lack of manners." Blanca said.

"It's okay Blanca." Mikan said not facing them.

"Well I better cook now." Mikan said sending them out of the kitchen.

"Mikan-sama." Sia said.

**The next day_____________**

"Ohayo, Blanca." Mikan said cooking pancakes

"Ohayo Hime-sama." Blanca said.

"Blanca, have you seen Sia? I haven't seen her all morning." Mikan said.

"I'm sorry Hime-sama I didn't see her at all when I woke up." Blanca said.

"Hmmm....Do you we were to hard on her?" Mikan said.

"Of course not Hime-sama; all this time our parents spoiled her very much and I'm afraid I too spoiled her causing her to have no manners at all." Blanca said.

"If you're okay with it then I guess it's alright. But I think I'm going to cheer her up with some pancakes." Mikan said.

"If that's what you want Hime-sama" Blanca said.

"Do you where she is now?" Mikan said.

"Probably in your window seal Hime-sama." Blanca said.

"Alright." Mikan said.

"Sia, where are you?" Mikan said.

**A small piece of paper was in the table next to the window seal. Mikan opened it and was shocked by its contents causing her to dropped the plate with pancakes in floor, shattering it into pieces. Blanca quickly went to Mikan's side.**

"Hime-sama are you okay?" Blanca asked when she saw Mikan's hand bleeding a little.

"Sia, she went to Mt Mangoria......" Mikan murmured.

"That can't be Hime-sama! It's dangerous there." Blanca said.

"Blanca." Mikan said hugging her.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Classroom**

"Natsume-kun." Narumi said checking the attendance.

**Natsume just glared at Narumi making him sweatdropped.**

"Alright, I'll take that as present. Mikan-chan." Narumi said.

"Mikan-chan?" Narumi repeated.

"Is Mikan-chan not feeling well?" Narumi asked his students.

"We don't know sensei. We haven't seen her all morning." the twins chorused.

"I see." Narumi feeling down a little.

"Hey isn't that one of Mikan-sama's familiar?!" one fanboy said who was sitting by the window.

**All attention was now in the window.**

"It's Blanca!" Koko shouted.

"There's something red on her white fur." Yuu said.

"It's blood! Oh my Gosh!" Sumire said.

**This fact made Chii jumped down from the third floor window to Blanca's side. Good thing she activated a spell before jumping or else she's going to be seriously hurt.**

"Blanca." Chii said picking the cat up.

"Chii-sama, Hime-sama she's..." Blanca said.

"What happen to Polka?" Natsume who apparently jumped too. _**(A/N: Gosh don't they know that it's dangerous.)**_

"She's trying to cast a high level spell." Blanca said.

"What's with the blood in your fur." Hotaru who was smart enough to actually walk down the stairs.

"It's Hime-sama's blood." Blanca said.

"She broke a plate." Blanca continued.

"Did you say trying to cast a high level spell?" Narumi asked.

"Hai." Blanca said.

"What kind of spell?" Narumi asked.

"A Locator spell." Blanca answered.

"She can't cast a spell like that; especially with her level. Those kinds of spells send electric currents to the body of the magician if they are not experienced." Narumi said shocking his students.

_**Chii quickly cast a speed spell on her and ran. Hotaru and the others followed by summoning some their familiars that can fly. When they reached Mikan's room, they saw Chii holding Mikan who was unconscious. Her skirt is burned at the end and her blouse was also burned making it show a part of Mikan's stomach. A few bruises were in her arms and legs. **_

"Mikan-chan!" the twins said running to Chii's side.

"I'll call Imai-sensei." Inchou said.

"Mikan." Hotaru coming to Chii's aid.

"What happen to her?" Sumire said feeling kind of worried for her rival.

"She must have tried multiply times to activate the spell." Narumi said.

"Why would she do such thing sensei?" Ruka asked.

"Sia is lost." Mikan who woke up.

"Polka rest." Natsume ordered.

"I can't. I have to activate the spell to find Sia." Mikan said who was trying to stand up but can't.

"I'll find her." Natsume said.

**Everyone was shock by the black cat's announcement. They always thought that Natsume was cold-hearted and didn't care for others except Ruka and his sister Aoi.**

"But she's my familiar. It's my duty." Mikan said in a soft voice.

"I said I'll find her Polka." Natsume said.

"Arigatou Natsume." Mikan said.

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't found her yet." Natsume said blushing but quickly hid it.

"Hmmm.....Chii-chan, Hotaru can I sleep for a while?" Mikan said.

"Hai." Chii said tears escaping from her eyes.

"Baka, of course you can." Hotaru said.

"Thank you." Mikan whispered before falling to a deep sleep.

****************Hours later: Natsume's room ******************************************

"You're really going Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Hn."

"Then I'll help you." Ruka said.

"You don't have too." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru, what are you doing here?" Ruka asked.

"You'll stay here with me. We'll be guiding Hyuuga with magic when he climbs the mountain." Hotaru said.

"Rouge can't fly that high. The altitude is too tense." Hotaru continued.

"I'm all set." Natsume said.

"Take this Hyuuga, it's a jar of thunder spells. Just in case you get exhausted from climbing so you can wear off wild animals" Hotaru said.

"Hn." Natsume answered.

"Good luck Natsume." Ruka said.

"Hn." Natsume said.

"Rouge!" Natsume called his familiar.

**Meanwhile Mikan's room*************

"Ugggghhh." the sleeping Mikan groaned.

"Mikan-sama." Chii said.

"How is she?" Natsume who entered by the window.

"She's fine Hyuuga-san." Chii said.

"Can you leave us for just a minute?" Natsume asked not facing Chii.

"I understand." Chii said leaving Natsume with Mikan.

"Mikan." Natsume said.

"Don't worry; I'll get her back no matter what." Natsume said stroking Mikan's hair.

"Natsume....." the sleeping Mikan murmured.

Natsume smiled and kissed Mikan's forehead.

"I'll be back. I promise." Natsume said leaving.

**__________A day later____________**

"Natsume.........." Mikan murmured when she opened her eyes.

"Mikan!" Hotaru said hugging her best friend.

"Hotaru." Mikan said who unconsciously had tears falling from her eyes.

"Mikan-chan are you hurt somewhere?" Ruka said.

"No." Mikan said.

"Then why are tears falling from your eyes?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Mikan said wiping the tears.

"What happen to me?" Mikan asked.

"Why are my arms and legs covered with bandages?" Mikan continued.

"You past out from the electric shocks of the spell you were using to find Sia." Hotaru answered.

"Where's Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"He went to find Sia." Ruka said.

"What?! Why did he leave before I even wake up?!" Mikan said quickly standing up despite her injuries.

"Please rest Mikan-sama." Chii said.

"But we got to find Natsume, it's dangerous in Mt. Mangoria." Mikan said aching in the pain she's feeling right now.

"Ruka hold her." Hotaru said.

"Yes." Ruka said trying to restrain Mikan from any movement.

"Let me go Ruka-pyon, we have to find Natsume." Mikan said.

"You're still not in condition to even move Mikan." Hotaru said.

"But!" Mikan shouted.

"Hyuuga can take care of himself." Hotaru said.

"Still!" Mikan said.

"Calm down Mikan-chan." Ruka said who was holding her.

"He came from one of the most powerful family of magicians in the world. He's a powerful magician. Don't worry Mikan-chan." Ruka said assuring her.

"So Mikan rest. He would like that a lot." Hotaru said.

"Hai." Mikan said in a sad tone.

**Fast Forward: Half a day past since Mikan woke up.**

**Hotaru and the others were at school while Mikan stayed home resting more like worrying about Natsume who still hasn't returned. She can walk but when she does its very slow. When school was over, Hotaru and the others headed to Mikan's room but when they open her room she was not there. Everyone was worried for her, trying to find her. They finally found her after an hour in the middle of the garden in the terrace. When Hotaru reached her, Hotaru slapped her face.**

"You idiot! I was worried about you!" Hotaru said.

"Gomenasai." Mikan said.

**Hotaru hugged her tightly.**

"Waahhh it's raining already." the twins said.

"Let's go inside already!" Koko said.

"All right." Hotaru said.

**Mikan didn't move at all which made Hotaru wondered what's wrong.**

"Mikan what's wrong?" Hotaru asked.

"Natsume...." Mikan said casting a low level spell on herself which made her run even with an injury.

"This is your familiar, right Polka?" Natsume said smirking at Mikan while showing a sleeping Sia in his arms.

**From Mikan's eyes tears began falling; she hugged Natsume not minding the rain that started falling when he arrived.**

"Oi what's wrong polka?!" Natsume asked clearly worried about her.

**Mikan didn't answer instead she cried while hugging Natsume. He quickly understood what Mikan was crying about. She was worried about him that's why she's crying.**

"I'm here." Natsume said letting go of Sia in Chii's hands before returning the hug.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**End of Chapter.**

**Title: Familiar**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Sweetmint**


	5. Almost Busted!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. **

**Previous Chapter:**

"Oi what's wrong polka?!" Natsume asked clearly worried about her.

**Mikan didn't answer instead she cried while hugging Natsume. He quickly understood what Mikan was crying about. **

**She was worried about him that's why she's crying.**

"I'm here." Natsume said letting go of Sia in Chii's hands before returning the hug.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"**KRING KRING……" **

"Ugggghhhhh……stupid alarm clock!" Mikan groaned shutting the noisy little thing off.

"Mikan-sama ohayou!" Sia grinning at her mistress.

**Yawning, Mikan greeted her familiar in a silent "ohayou" and proceeded to the bathroom to fix herself up.**

**A few minutes later……….**

"What do you think Sia, Blanca?" Mikan asked fixing her hair in a pair of loose braids finishing it off with matching blue ribbons.

"You look heavenly Hime-sama." Blanca said in a very polite speech.

"Thanks." Mikan said.

"How are your injuries Sia?" Mikan asked inspecting her own injuries making sure all is cured.

"They're find Mikan-sama! Look Look I can do a summersault now!" Sia said showing her it.

"That's great Sia but don't push yourself to hard okay?" Mikan said.

"Hai!" Sia said.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Who could that be?" Mikan said wondering before opening the door completely.

"Kyaaaaa!!!!" Chii said falling onto Mikan.

"Gomenasai Mikan-sama!" Chii said standing up and pulling Mikan up.

"Ouch...It's okay Chii-chan." Mikan said.

"There's a big problem Mikan-sama!!!!" Chii exclaimed banging the door closed.

"What, What is it?" Mikan asked.

"Shi-sama is here!" Chii said.

"By Shi-sama, you mean Hiro?" Mikan asked calmly.

"Hai!" Chii said completely nervous.

**WHAT?!**

"That's impossible! He can't be here! The whole secret is going to be exposed if he's here!" Mikan panicked

"What secret?" a voice said.

"Oh my gosh! What the hell are you doing here Hiro?!" Mikan said looking at our visitor who came from the window.

"Didn't you here Chii-chan? I'm the new transfer student." Hiro said.

"Enough about me, what is that secret you girls were talking about?" Hiro asked suspicion clear in his hazel eyes.

"It's nothing Shi-sama...." Chii said nervously.

"Oh really.... Mi-chan?" Hiro said.

"Come on Hiro don't be like that. How could you suspect your precious cousin/partner?" Mikan said shedding crodocile tears.

"Hmmmm......" Hiro asked.

"Oh look at the time! We have to go. Bye!" Mikan said making a run for it.

"Wait Chii-chan." Hiro grabbed her wrist preventing her from any movement.

"What is it Shi-sama?" Chii asked.

Hiro shrugged and let go of her wrist. "Nothing...You should go Mi-chan is waiting."

"Hai." Chii said following Mikan's tracks.

"I should really know how to control my feelings." Hiro said running his hand through his hair.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**"Pant....Pant....Pant...."**

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" the twins chorused.

"O-Ohayou..." Mikan said catching her breath.

"You're not late yet Mikan-chan, why did you run?" Yuu the class representative asked.

"Hahahaha funny story really..." Mikan said.

"By the way where's Chii-chan?" Anna asked.

"Eh? Um I don't know she was following me earlier this morning." Mikan said.

"Ah there's she is!" Inchou said.

"Um ohayou gozamaisu, minna-san." Chii said in a low voice.

"Ohayou Hotaru!" Mikan said jumping to hug Hotaru.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Don't hug me Baka. I might get infected with Baka germs." Hotaru said stoic.

"Mou Hotaru!" Mikan whined.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon, Ohayou Natsume-kun." Mikan said.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan." Ruka greeted with a smile.

"Hn." Natsume answered not bothering to look at her.

"Mou Natsume could you please greet me properly." Mikan said taking a seat beside Natsume.

"Whatever Cherries." Natsume smirking at her.

"Cherries? YOU PERVERT!" Mikan said realizing what he just called her.

**BANG **

"Ohayou my adorable students!" Narumi greeted twirling with a pink tutu and a frilly white shirt on.

"Ohayou." the students greeted with an expection of a few students.

"Today we have a new student. He's from the prestigious Sakura family. Now please welcome him warmly." Narumi said signaling the new student to come in.

"Yoroshiku." the brown haired lad said.

"Kyaaaaaa!" more than half of the girl population of class shriek.

"Students please calm down." Narumi said.

"Introduce yourself." Narumi continued.

"My name is Sakura Hiroshi. I'm from the west house of the Sakura Clan. You can call me Hiro if you want." Hiro said.

"Any questions?" Narumi asked.

"What do you mean by West house of the Sakura Clan?" one boy asked.

"Sensei can I explain?" Hiro asked Narumi.

"Sure." Narumi said taking a sit in the teacher's table.

"The Sakura Clan is divided into 5 sectors: the main house which is home to the strongest member/s of the Sakura family. The others: North, South, East and finally my home the west." Hiro explained.

"Ohhhhhhh..." the students said.

"Who resides in the main house?" one girl asked.

"Mikan of course!" Hiro said.

"Mikan?!" the class gasped at the name and stared at Mikan.

"Don't be silly Hiro-sama. I'm only the um.. assistant right! Assistant of Mikan-ojou-sama." Mikan said.

"What are you talking about Mi-chan? What's with the -sama?" Hiro asked.

"Time stop!" Chii shouted casting a spell.

"Why did you stop time Chii-chan?" Hiro asked.

"I had to Shi-sama. You were unconsciously telling Mikan-sama's secret." Chii apologized.

"So there was a secret!" Hiro smirked triumphantly.

"Yes there is but since you blurt out my identity, I'll never have a normal life." Mikan said holding back the tears.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't know. I'll cast a spell of erasing a memories." Hiro said.

"Really?" Mikan said.

"Of course." Hiro said releasing a magical circle.

"Mi-chan could you please get my violin?" Hiro said concentrating.

"Here." she said giving Hiro the silver violin.

"Thanks." he murmured.

A soft tune came out of Hiro's violin as he continued playing it. Bright light coming out from his magical circle enveloped the whole classroom.

"Done." Hiro said opening his eyes.

"Thank you Hiro!" Mikan said hugging him.

"No problem but remember Mi-chan they'll know about your secret someday." Hiro warned.

"Hai." Mikan said returning to her seat.

"Time resume!" Chii said uncasting her spell.

"What happen?" the students asked themselves.

"As I was explaining, Mikan Sakuragi is my cousin's personal assistant before." Hiro said.

"How come your cousin never revealed her face or identity to the public?" a girl asked.

"She's in the midst of her training. She's after all the daughter of the second Princess of Magical Kingdom: Yuka Azumi and the leader of the main house of Sakura Family": Ryuu Izumi Sakura." Hiro exclaimed.

"Ohhhhhhh...." the students echoed.

"Now now enough questions about Sakura family. We need to decide, the next partner of Hiro-kun." Narumi said.

_**Almost all the girls raised their hands even, those who have partners already raised their hands.**_

"Hmm, how about you Chii-san?" Narumi said.

"But sensei, Mikan-sa....I mean Mikan-chan is already my partner." Chii said.

"I'm afraid you can't be Mikan's partner forever. I only assigned her as your TEMPORARY partner until you get used to the academy's facilities." Naru said.

"I understand." Chii said.

"Hiro-kun please sit down beside Chii-chan. That girl over there." Narumi said.

"Hai." Hiro answered.

"Now I have to go. Free time for all." Narumi said.

"Wait sensei!" Inchou said.

"What is it Yuu-kun?" Narumi asked.

"What is his star ranking?" Yuu asked.

"Oh I almost forgot! His star ranking is special star." Naru said before twirling his way out.

"Hiro-sama do you have a girlfriend?" one girl asked.

"I guess I don't have one." Hiro answered with a smile so genuine.

"Awwwwwwww......" his fangirls said.

"What's your specialty magic?" one guy asked hoping that he's not so good at magic.

"Water magic and Barrier magic." Hiro said.

"I see." the boy replied clearly disappointed.

"By the way, Ru-chan, your parents send you this." Hiro said casting a floating spell on a small lavender box with a blue ribbon on top and making it land on the blackmailer's lap.

"He's so dead." the class thought watching the reaction of the blackmailer.

**But instead Hotaru showed a small smile and said "Thank you Hiro." **

"What?!" the students shouted in their minds.

"She just let him call her by a cute nickname and she just thanked him!" Ruka thought raging from jealousy.

"But you shouldn't call me by that cute nickname anymore. My boyfriend will be jealous." Hotaru said it like it didn't matter to her.

"She just called me her boyfriend for the first time!" Ruka thought blushing like red apple.

"She's right Hiro-sama." Mikan said smiling.

"Drop the -sama, Mi-chan. We've known each other for as long as we can both remember." Hiro grinned.

**The temperature is getting hotter by the second, as the two smiled at each other. **

"Chii-san could you please tour Hiro-san around the academy?" Inchou said trying to save everyone from the heat of Natsume's jealousy.

"Please say yes!" the students echoed in their minds.

"Sure." Chii said going with Hiro outside but before that Hiro kissed Mikan's hand like a gentleman as a greeting of goodbye which made the room hotter.

"Bye." Mikan said.

**The temperature began to cool as the class felt relief.**

"Isn't me or did it get hot in here a while ago?" Mikan said making the whole class sweatdropped and fall anime style.

"How can this girl be so dense." the class thought.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**End of Chapter**

**Title: Almost Busted!**

**Thanks you for viewing and reading this chapter.**

**For all those who reviewed: Thank you very much!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HIT THAT BUTTON JUST AFTER THIS SENTENCE!!!**


	6. Fiasco

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or the songs in this fanfic.**

**Previous Chapter:**

"Isn't me or did it get hot in here a while ago?" Mikan said making the whole class sweat-dropped and fall anime tyle.

"How can this girl be so dense." the class thought.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A week later**

**Flashback**

"Mi-chan, I need to talk to you privately. Can we see each other in central town Tomorrow?" Hiro asked.

"Sure! What for?" Mikan asked.

"It's important." Hiro said leaving.

**End of Flashback**

"Those cookies look delicious Mikan-sama! Why are you wrapping them?" Sia asked licking her mouth.

"I'm giving them away." Mikan replied wrapping the cookies in red pouch tied in a black ribbon with bells.

"To whom?" Blanca asked.

"Natsume. It's the least I could do for saving Sia." she replied reminising what happen the past week.

"Ne, Hime-sama do you like Hyuuga-sama?" Blanca asked.

**Drop.**

"Eh?!! Wh-What are you talking about Blanca? O-of course I like him. He's my friend." Mikan said picking up the ouch she dropped.

"Sokka... I thought you love him. Maybe its just my imagination." Blanca shrugged.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Ne, Hime-sama do you like Hyuuga-sama?" Blanca asked.

**Drop.**

"Eh?!! Wh-What are you talking about Blanca? O-of course I like him. He's my friend." I said picking up the pouch I just dropped.

"Sokka... I thought you love him. Maybe its just my imagination." Blanca shrugged.

**Thump**

"What's with the heartbeat? I'm not in-love with him. I can't be right? I'm his friend. That's all." I sighed. I didn't know why but it hurt...when I said I'm just his friend..... Gosh I should be thinking about that now. I should go to Central town already! Hiro is probably waiting for me right now. Yeah! But I should give Natsume the cookies first right? It's polite to do that first.

**Normal P.O.V.**

**Knock Knock.**

"Coming!" Mikan said untying her apron.

"Hey." a small greeting came from the visitor when she opened the door.

"N-Natsume?!" Mikan said shocked by the crimson eyed lad presence.

"Hey." Natsume greeted again.

"H-Hi. What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"Won't you invite me in?" Natsume asked.

"Ah, sure...Of course, come in." Mikan said letting him in.

**Natsume's eyes scan the room. It was not as big as his room but it has pretty much the essentials like a small kitchen, a bed, a bathroom, a three-seater sofa, a small table, study desk, and bookshelf which was filled with spell books of all kinds.**

"You read these?" Natsume picking a random book and scanning it.

"Pretty much." Mikan said recovering from the shock.

"Why don't you seat down? I'll get some tea." Mikan went to the kitchen.

**Flashback**

"You should really confess Natsume." Ruka said sitting next to him in the trunk of the Sakura tree.

"To whom?" Natsume asked oblivious.

"Natsume, you choose the wrong time to be an aho. You know whom I'm talking about! Mikan-chan." Ruka said.

"Oh."

"It's really clear that you're in-love with Mikan-chan and I think she loves you too. You should confess already."

"Ruka, I'm not going to-- Wait! Did you just said she love me too?"

"Natsume, I can't believe, you are being so dense now." Ruka said letting out a light chuckle.

"Urusai." (A/N: Shut up- meaning)

"Okay, Okay I get it sorry. But really Natsume you should believe in yourself." Ruka said brushing off the imaginary dust in his pants before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Hotaru. She told me to help her with something."

"You mean "commanded" Natsume grunted.

"Well, whatever. Confess!" Ruka said running off.

"Like Hell I will!" Natsume shouted back.

**End of Flashback**

"Natsume?" Mikan said ending thought of our raven-haired lad.

"Oh sorry." Natsume said.

"So why did you want to see me today?" Mikan said giving him a cup of tea which he obliged to accept.

"Well you see...."

"Hmmm?"

**Natsume held her arm and pulled her into a warm hug. His warm breath nuzzled in her neck. **

"N-Natsume what's wrong?" Mikan said blushing still in his grasp.

"Listen closely. I'm going to say this only once so you better not make me repeat it." Natsume whispered "I love you.

**Silence.**

**Thump**

**Thump**

**Thump**

"N-natsume confessed to me. What I'm going to do?!" Mikan thought. Her head spinning and her face flushed, redder than Natsume's deep crimson eyes.

**Futari de aruiteru futari de sagashiteru**

**Demo hitomi ni utsuru no wa yura**

**Meiteiru kimi no tattachi**

**Kimi to bokuto no aide ni aru no wa**

**Yumeta chiga mazairi au noizu no umi**

**Tawaranai mono kimi no naka ni dake ikizuiteru**

**_"Konichiwa! Gomene, I'm currently unavailable so please leave a message after the beep- BEEP- Mi-chan?! Where the hell are you? I thought we're supposed to meet today in central town at 10:30. It's already 10:50. You're 20 minutes late! Hurry up and come here!" a voice came from Mikan's pink cellphone._**

**(A/N: Cellphones are allowed in Gakuen Alice but the coverage only reached up inside the premises. If you want to call someone from the outside using your cell. You have to get permission from the headmaster.)**

"Sorry about that Natsume." Mikan said sweat-dropping.

"You're dating Sakura?" Natsume's eyes darkened and his grip tighten around Mikan's wrist.

"N-no of course not. Hiro is my childhood friend. Nothing more. Really." Mikan said.

"I have to go." Natsume said letting go of Mikan and headed for the door.

"Wait! Natsume about your confession!"

"It's okay. Just forget about it." Natsume said opening the door.

"Natsume matte." Mikan pleaded but it was too late. He had already left and closedthe door behind him.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Meanwhile....**

"That Mi-chan completely forgot about me." Hiro said walking around the shops in central town.

"Isn't that Chii-chan?" Hiro wondered at the short pink haired gal who was in the bookshop.

"Chii-chan! Hey." Hiro came closer and greeted the pink haired.

"Ah Shi-sama. Is something wrong?" Chii asked closing the book she was scanning if it's good to read.

"Ah nothing really. Say Chii-chan..."

"Hmm?"

"Have you considered your answer?"

**Chii's eyes widened.**

________________________________________

**Next Day......**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"I didn't even get a wink last night. I was so occupied with Natsume's confession that I didn't get any sleep. I yawned and went inside the classroom.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" the twins greeted. By twins I meant Anna and Nonoka. Seriously are they sure they're not blood related cause they don't look far apart from each other.

"Ohayou." I greeted back but less cheerful. I lack the energy today.

"What's wrong Mikan-chan? Your eyes are red." Yuu asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, you look like an owl and not the good kind like Yuu's owl." Koko and Kitsuneme laughed.

"Hahaha very funny." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ohayou Hotaru." I greeted my best friend.

"What's wrong with your eyes baka?" Hotaru asked. Woah for the rare times she's worried about me.

"Awww are you worried about me Hotaru?" I asked trying to hug her but failed miserably.

"Baka! Why would I be worried about an aho like you? I'm only care about myself and money." Hotaru said before returning to her work.

"Then how about Ruka-pyon? He's your boyfriend. Don't you care for him?" I asked.

**End of P.O.V.**

"Then how about Ruka-pyon? He's your boyfriend. Don't you care for him?" Mikan asked.

**Everyone in the classroom stopped at what they were doing and started to listen to the conversation. Everyone was silent waiting for the ice queen's answer. Clearly, you can see the awkwardness of this situation. **

"Of course, I care about him baka." Hotaru said softly but loud enough for most to here.

**Everyone was still silent, a few murmurs can be heard but nothing less silent. **

**SLIDE**

**Everyone's attention was occupied when someone opened the door. It's none other done the culprit for the awkwardness, Ruka Nogi with his best friend Natsume Hyuuga**

"Eh is something wrong?" Ruka asked clearly unaware.

**The silence began to ease up and some of his fangirls came to his side with handkerchiefs in their hands, shedding tears.**

"We decided to let go of you Ruka-sama." Sumire said crying.

**Some of the fangirls were biting their handkerchief.**

"What?" Ruka asked sweat-drop.

"Congrats Ruka!" Koko grinned at him.

"Congratulations Ruka-kun!" the twins said giggling.

**More of his classmates congratulated him leaving him confuse. They crowded him and sending him their congratulations.**

"W-wait Natsume where the hell are you going?! Don't leave me crowded with all these people!" Ruka said trying to escape but no luck.

"Sorry Ruka. It's your problem now." Natsume said with his hands on his pockets, smirking.

**Natsume's gaze fell from Ruka to Mikan's chocolate brown eyes which was currently staring at him.**

"Ohayou Natsume-kun." Mikan greeted with a small smile, avoiding his gaze.

**The crimson-eyed lad didn't even greeted back and proceeded to his seat, took out a manga and slept. This went the whole day with Natsume avoiding Mikan whenever they got a chance to talk alone. It made Mikan depressed but still pretended that everything was okay for her friend. It fooled most of them but not Hotaru and Hiro. Well, they know her more than anyone else in the world. Once they were alone in the classroom, Hotaru tied her to her seat with an anti-magic rope. **

"What are you guys doing?" Mikan asked.

**Hiro banged Mikan's table with his hands and said "Hell, what are you doing with that fake smile of yours?" **

"What fake smile? It's all real. See?" Mikan said trying to make the best smile she could manage but failed miserably.

"Did Hyuuga have anything to do with this?" Hotaru asked.

"N-No of course not..." Mikan murmured but loud enough for both of her best friends to hear.

"Hiro leave for while." Hotaru said not looking at Hiro.

"What? I can't do that. I need to find out what's wrong with Mi-chan." Hiro said disagreeing with Hotaru.

"Are you trying to defy me now? Hiro." Hotaru said glaring at Hiro while pointing her BAKA Cannon 3000.

"N-no of course not. Well gotto go Mi-chan! Ja ne." Hiro said running outside.

"Lock." Hotaru said casting a spell on the door.

"Did he confess to you?" Hotaru asked again.

**Mikan look down at her desk and nodded.**

Hotaru sighed "Well, I knew he would confess someday."

"You knew?"

"Of course. I'm not stupid and dense like you. Ruka and the others knew about it too. Even Permy knows.

"Then why didn't any of you tell me?"

"When it comes to this things, No one is allowed to interfere." Hotaru said giving her best friend a light squeeze.

"I don't know what to do Hotaru. I might hurt him." Mikan said tears slowly dripping from her eyes.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do! He's my friend."

"Not that. You should know if you love him because he's your friend or because he's himself."

"Did you have to decide about that when Ruka-pyon confess to you?"

Hotaru smiled and said "Nope."

"Then how did you know that you love him as himself?"

"I don't know but whenever I see him, my heart gets chained up inside and wants to burst out. It's odd but it makes me feel relief whenever he shows me that kind smile when all things go wrong. I do anything to make him happy."

"You're so lucky Hotaru. You already knew the answer from the start. I, maybe too stupid to know the answer."

"But you already know the answer."

"Huh?"

"You just have to look deep inside here." Hotaru said pointing to the part of her body where the heart is present.

Mikan wiped her tears and smiled. "I'm silly and an idiot neh?"

"Yeah you are a baka."

"Thanks Hotaru." Mikan hugging her best friend for the last time before sprinting off to find Natsume.

Hotaru sighed and thought "It's getting dark. I hope she finds him quicker."

**Creak.**

"I know you're listening Hiro." Hotaru said before sitting down.

"Oops sorry. I guess you caught me." Hiro said his arms in the back of his head.

"She found her answer right?" Hiro asked.

"Hn." Hotaru said.

"Well I better leave you two love birds alone." Hiro smirk before leaving the classroom and locking the door behind him.

"Love birds?" Hotaru thought.

**Bang.**

"Ouch!" a voice said under a table far from Hotaru's own.

"Who's there?" Hotaru said in threatening tone.

"Sorry." Ruka said ascending from beneath the table.

"Ruka." Hotaru whispered surprise to see him there.

"Hey." Ruka said rubbing the part where he got hit.

"What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked.

"Well you see...."

**Flashback**

**Ruka was walking towards the classroom because he left his math book. They have a math tomorrow and Jin-jin is giving probably giving a pop quiz. He was getting closer to the classroom when he heard Hiro.**

"I can't hear a thing behind this stupid door." Hiro said.

"Sakura-san?" Ruka said.

"Ah, yo Nogi! Hey want to spy on your girlfriend?" Hiro asked.

"What?" Ruka said confused.

"I'll let you join in my spell." Hiro said chanting the spell already.

"Ano, wait." Ruka said but it was too late they were already inside the classroom hiding in different tables.

"Did you have to decide about that when Ruka-pyon confess to you?" Ruka heard Mikan asked.

**End of Flashback.**

"So you were spying the whole time?" Hotaru said glaring at her boyfriend.

"Well...Sorry." Ruka said guilty.

"Well it's okay. At least you won't get jealous anymore whenever I talk to Hiro or any other guy." Hotaru said standing up.

"J-Jealous?" Ruka said blushing.

"Yeah jealous, especially when I talk to Hiro. Relax he's just my childhood friend nothing to worry about."Hotaru said.

"So what if I'm jealous?" Ruka said his face serious.

"You don't have too. I only love you and only you." Hotaru said coming closer to Ruka's face until their faces were only a centimeter apart.

"Hmm... I like this Hotaru a lot." Ruka whispered.

"Really then maybe I should be more like this." Hotaru said.

"I love you." Ruka said giving her a soft and gentle kiss they both love.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Meanwhile...**

"Where are you Natsume?" Mikan questioned in her head, panting from all the running.

"Mikan-sama, are you trying to find Hyuuga-san?" Chii asked who was just passing by.

"Yes! Did you see him?" Mikan asked desperate to find him.

"Hai, I think he went to the Sakura tree." Chii said smiling.

"Thank you Chii-chan!" Mikan said dashing off.

"You _"think" _you saw him?" Hiro said leaving his hiding spot.

"Hmm..Shi-chan I knew spying on Hyuuga-san was great chose seeing that Mikan-sama really wanted to see him." Chii said.

"Yeah, I guess we did what we can. It's all up to them." Hiro said interwining Chii's hands with his own.

"Hai." Chii said.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**End of Chapter.**

**Title: Confession Fiasco.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter.**

**Special Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. A Promise

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or the songs in this fanfic.**_

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_**"You "think" you saw him?" Hiro said leaving his hiding spot.**_

_**"Hmm..Shi-chan I knew spying on Hyuuga-san was great chose seeing that Mikan-sama really wanted to see him." Chii said.**_

_**"Yeah, I guess we did what we can. It's all up to them." Hiro said intertwining Chii's hands with his own.**_

_**"Hai." Chii said.**_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Intruders at Main Gate, Jinno-sensei!" a panicking voice said.

"What?! That's impossible! Our barrier from a kilometer away should have stop any intruder already." An angry voice called out.

"Check all the gates! Strengthen all the magic barriers up to the highest possible level. We cannot afford to make any mistakes this time!" Narumi added seriously.

"Hai."

**Meanwhile.....**

"Natsume, please wait a little longer. Don't leave yet. I need to tell you what I feel first." Mikan prayed as she run to the Sakura tree.

"Natsume, are you here?" Mikan called out. "Please answer me. Please Natsume. If you're here please talk to me. Please...."

**No reply.**

"He's not here." Mikan said to herself, sitting down at the foot of the tree.

"I'm so sorry Natsume. Please forgive me." Mikan cried with her eyes closed.

"Why are you crying? Ichigo." a soft yet deep voice said.

**Mikan recognized this voice and look up to its owner. Her tears stop for the meantime.**

"Natsume?" Mikan said.

"Hn?"

"Natsume!" Mikan said and jump into Natsume more like tackled him to the ground.

"Oi!"

"Natsume I miss you so much!" Mikan said tears flowing from her eyes.

"When did I leave?"

"I'm so sorry Natsume. I didn't mean to not answer you. Its just that I was confuse on what to say." Mikan said unshed tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. If you're confused forget all about the confession thing. I'm sorry I even confess." Natsume said his crimson eyes covered by his bangs.

"No! I came up with an answer so please hear me out!" Mikan said.

"If you're going to say no then I rather not here it." Natsume said letting go of her before standing up.

"Why can't you just here me out baka!" Mikan said.

"Don't call me baka when you're the one who can't even answer a simple confession!" Natsume argued.

"Weren't you listening Natsume?! Why do you think I'm here for?!" Mikan retorted back.

"Then say it! What's your answer?!" Natsume shouted back.

"........."

"Well? You got my attention."

"Why do you have to be so damn stupid at the wrong time?!" Mikan thought.

"If you're not going to say anything, then you're wasting my time."

"I said" Mikan murmured at first then shouted " Why did I have to fall in-love with someone so stupid?!"

"Who are you calling stu--....Wait did you just say you love me?" Natsume said shocked.

"Hai. Natsume I love you!" Mikan said.

"Really?" Natsume said nervousness can be seen in his eyes.

"Hai!"

"No doubt?"

"Of course!"

"There's no turning back now." Natsume said wrapping his right arm into Mikan's waist pulling her closer while the left hand caressed her cheek .

"Hn." Mikan answered.

**Natsume kissed her forehead and proceeded to her soft lips. But before anything can happen, they heard a loud explosion coming from the gate.**

**(Mikan's note: Way to ruin a confession Ruu-chan. A/N: Sorry! But I have to.)**

**BOOM!**

"Um, Natsume what's that?!" Mikan said breaking Natsume's grasp.

"Damn." Natsume cursed under his breath.

"Attention all students! We are under attack! For all those who specialized in defensive and combat magic please proceed to DORM A. Jinno-sensei will give you further instructions. For those who specialize in healing please go to Dorm B! Please evacuate the area and go to the shield in the open field! Hurry!" Narumi said who was floating in the sky.

"Natsume let's hurry to the open field." Mikan said pulling Natsume but didn't budge. "Natsume?"

"I'm not going to the open field." Natsume said looking at the direction of the explosion.

"**But!" Before Mikan can even finish what she was saying, a evil smirk appeared in Natsume's handsome face.**

"I'm going to fight them." Natsume said his smirk still visible.

"Natsume." Mikan murmured hugging him tight. "Please don't."

"Don't worry I'll be back. I just need a little payback." Natsume comforted.

"Payback? What for?" Mikan asked.

"For ruining the moment." Natsume said showing off his smirk.

Mikan smiled "Be careful and Good Luck." Before running off to the open field.

"Now time for a little pay back." Natsume said with an evil glint in his eye

**OPEN FIELD**

"Mikan-chan!" the twins waved at Mikan.

"Anna! Nonoka! You guys are safe!" Mikan said hugging her friends.

"We are so glad Mikan-chan that you're here." Anna said.

"Where are the others?" Mikan asked.

"Ruka-kun and Hotaru-chan went to fight. Koko-kun is with the principals since he's the best choice to knowing the enemies weakness because he's an expert in Mind Manipulation and Reading." Anna answered.

"I think Chii-chan is in Dorm B. Yuu is with Mochu-kun trying to distract the enemy." Nonoka added.

"How about Hiro? Have you seen him?" Mikan asked.

**The two shook their heads.**

"I see." Mikan said disappointed.

"Mikan-chan it's boring just staying here." Nonoka said.

"Well we can't help it. All I know in my state is Basic Magic." Mikan sighed.

"All we know is making magical potions." the twins said in chorused.

"Hey have you notice that most of the occupants of this shield are children?" Nonoka said.

"Please don't say Nonoka-chan. You're making us feel more pathetic." Anna sighed.

"No what I mean, let's comfort the children. I mean we're adults right? Some them crying, so let's comfort them." Nonoka said smiling.

"That's a great idea Nonoka-chan! I'm glad you're my best friend!" Anna squealed.

"Let's go!" Nonoka said.

"Mikan-chan wanna come?" Anna asked.

"I would love too!" Mikan said.

**They comforted the children and told them fairy tales so they could feel safer. Unknown to the occupants of the shield, the academy was losing. Well at first they were at advantage and took out half of intruders but unfortunately the intruders called for a back up and their numbers even tripled. The students of the academy and their familiar were tired and exhausted by the half let alone tripled the number.**

"Mikan-sama!" a voice called out.

"Hey isn't that Chii-chan?!" Nonoka said.

"It is! I think Chii-chan is calling for you Mikan-chan." Anna said.

"Mikan-sama, Shi-chan is in need of your assistance." Chii said panting from all that running.

"Eh? Why? Is the academy losing?!" Mikan half shouted.

**The children panicked at Mikan's statement and began to huddle around the three girls laps. (A/N: They were sitting)**

"Mikan-chan!" the twins said warning Mikan not to scare the children.

"Oops sorry!" Mikan said.

"Mikan-sama!" Chii said taking Mikan's attention. " Mikan-sama, the academy is losing terribly. We need your help." she whispered this sentence so only the three girls can hear.

"But."

"Please we need you."

"Go Mikan-chan will take it from here." Anna said.

"Yeah, do what you can to help and we'll do our part." Nonoka said.

"Nee-chan are you going?" one small girl asked. This girl reminds her so much of Natsume with her red eyes and raven hair.

"I don't Aoi-chan." Mikan answered.

"Please go. Nii-chan will need your help." Aoi answered.

"Nii-chan?" Anna, Nonoka and Mikan both asked.

"Could it be you're......" Mikan said.

"Natsume-kun's imouto?!" the twins said. "SO Kawaii!!!"

"Hai, so please help Nii-chan defeat those bad people." Aoi said.

"Okay I will." Mikan answered.

"Promise?" Aoi said showing her pinky.

"Promise." Mikan said linking her pinky to Aoi's to form a bond.

**End of Chapter**

**Title: A Promise**

**Thank you for reading this chapter.**

**Special Thanks to those who continue to review and read my stories! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Sweetmint**


	8. Trust me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or the songs in this fanfic.**

**Previous Chapter:**

"Could it be you're......" Mikan said.

"Natsume-kun's imouto?!" the twins said. "SO Kawaii!!!"

"Hai, so please help Nii-chan defeat those bad people." Aoi said.

"Okay I will." Mikan answered.

"Promise?" Aoi said showing her pinky.

"Promise." Mikan said linking her pinky to Aoi's to form a bond.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Kami-sama please give me courage. I hope I'm not too late. "

"Don't worry Mikan." a voice whispered.

"Huh? Who was that?" I asked myself.

"Mikan-sama let's hurry." Chii said while we were running.

"Yeah." I answered.

**End of P.O.V.**

**Main Gate.**

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted running to Natsume's side.

"Mikan? What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the open field!"Natsume said struggling to stand up from his wounds.

"I'm helping you." Mikan said.

"Mikan." Hotaru whispered who was beside Ruka who was also wounded in the leg.

"Hotaru sorry I'm late." Mikan said.

"Hmmm who is this little girl? Could she be your girlfriend? Kuro Neko." a sinister voice called out from behind Mikan.

"Reo. Don't you dare touch her." Natsume glared.

**Reo grabbed Mikan's hair and pulled upward lifting her painfully.**

"Ouch...." Mikan said while Reo cupped her face for a better look.

"You...." Reo widened his eyes and shocked can be seen all over his face.

"Let me go!" Mikan shouted kicking him making him let go of her.

"Ouch." Reo said in pain before attempting to grab her again.

"Lighting!" a voice shouted from behind the bushes.

**The spot between Reo and Mikan was shot with lightning preventing Reo from grabbing Mikan again.**

"Shield!" Reo said to protect him from any harm.

"Didn't you hear him? He said don't touch her." Hiro said coming out from the bushes with a few minor bruises.

"Hiro." Mikan said.

"Hey. Sorry it took quite some time to defeat those agents that he sent to kill me." Hiro said showing off his grin.

"What?! You defeated them all." Reo asked in rage.

"Yeah. Any problem with it?" Hiro glared.

"I'll kill all of you!" Reo cursed and started chanting some spells, his hands were glowing with lightning.

"Mi-chan let's do it." Hiro said.

"But..." Mikan hesitated.

"Mikan-sama please hurry, I think the spell he is using will take some time." Chii said.

"Do you want to save them?" Hiro asked.

"Of course! I want to. But right now?" Mikan asked.

"What are they talking about?" Ruka asked.

"A seal." Hotaru murmured.

"What seal?" Natsume asked.

"A seal that can save us all." Hotaru answered.

"Natsume do you trust me?" Mikan asked her eyes covered by her bangs.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked confused and shock by the sudden question at time like these.

"Just answer her Hyuuga." Hiro said.

"I do." Natsume said.

Mikan smiled and said "I'm glad."

"Let's do it Hiro." Mikan said "But before anything else I have to do these."

**Mikan's face was an inch away from Natsume's face before giving him a kiss on his lips shocking the audience watching them.**

"Mikan-chan this isn't the time to make out with Natsume-kun." Yuu reminded blushing.

"Sorry." Mikan said sticking out her tongue.

"Hiro." Mikan said closing her eyes.

"I know." Hiro said cupping her face before leaning in for soft kiss.

**A magic circle appeared below them. The magic circle had a Sakura blossom closed because it was tied with blue chains. The chains began to loosen up as a bright light covered the two. When the bright light disappeared, Mikan was wearing a white tube dress with rose petal shaped layers on it that ended just above her knees. The upper part was covered with glistening little white diamonds. The 3 layers had linings of gold. She was wearing white doll shoes with white ribbons attached to her ankles. Her arms were covered with white gloves almost up to her elbows. A white gold bracelet with a black onyx star charm was on her covered hands. Her hair was kept simple only adorned by a single Sakura blossom. **

"She's beautiful." Natsume murmured forgetting for awhile that another boy beside him kiss His precious Mikan.

"How does it feel Mi-chan?" Hiro asked.

"It's good to back." Mikan said opening her eyes to reveal her brunette eyes once again.

"Hmph, I don't care if you transformed. You will definitely not beat us or me." Reo said who finished his spell. His body was emitting a dark glow. He threw a ball of lightning in Mikan's way but it didn't scare her away instead she held it like it was nothing and destroyed without a word.

"Is that all you got?" Mikan said grinning.

"Attack!" Reo ordered his agents.

"Hai!" said most of them and began throwing lots of different offensive spells in the students' way.

**Most of students waited for the danger because they couldn't fight anymore because of exhaustion. Some them are already laying unconscious, some are trying to set up barrier but no luck because no more energy. Most of them are wounded even the faculty.**

"Phasmatis of ventus , phasmatis of incendia iunctus effingo obex in meus to order." Mikan chanted before the attack landed on them. **(Latin: Spirits of wind, spirits of fire joined together to form barrier in my command.)**

"Please open your eyes minna-san." Mikan said.

**The students opened their eyes in shock because the attacks were being repelled by an invisible barrier. **

"How?" Narumi said.

"This spell is nothing for a Sakura hime." Hiro said sitting in exhaustion even without severe wounds he's tired from all that fighting.

"Sakura hime? What do you mean?" Narumi asked clutching his bloodied arm.

"Now is not the time for explanations." Jinno said "We have to fight too."

"No, you won't Sensei. I'll do it myself." Mikan said.

"You are a mere two star who couldn't even cast a offensive spell! How could you save us all?!" Jinno argued.

"Relax. I'll defeat them. I promised." Mikan said "Blanca, Sia come here."

"Hai." the two familiars chorused standing beside their mistress.

"How did they get here?" Ruka asked weakened by his wound.

"I have my ways." Mikan said "Sumo Familiar ostendo mihi vestri verus vultus"** (latin: Choosen Familiar show me your true form)**

**With those words, another magic circle appeared but this time below the two felines. It was Sakura blossom in full bloom. After another bright light died down instead two cats, two little girls emerged from the light, one with long curly blue hair that ends up to her knees and another one with pig tail green hair still ending up to her knees. Both wearing identical white kimono sleeved dresses with ribbons at the back that correspond to the color of their hair.**

"We're here to serve you Mikan-sama." the two said.

"Are those your cat familiars?!" Sumire shouted despite the fact she has bruises all over.

"Yep." Mikan grinned.

"Save the chit chat for later Mikan." Hiro said pointing to the enemies who trying hard to break the barrier they're in.

"Oops sorry. I forgot." Mikan apologized.

"She forgot?" Everyone who heard this reason sweat-drop.

"Want me to time you?" Hiro smirked.

"That would be great." Mikan said before giving Natsume another peck on the cheek.

"Where do you think you're going Polka?" Natsume said grabbing her wrist.

"Fight." Mikan said bluntly.

"No you won't." Natsume said.

"Don't be stubborn Natsume. I know what I'm doing." Mikan said freeing her wrist from his grasp and sprinting off.

"Relax, Hyuuga. Just believe in her." Hiro said patting his shoulder.

Natsume gave a death glare at Hiro and said "I still haven't forgiven you for kissing my girlfriend."

"Mikan, you owe big time for this. Your boyfriend will probably strangle me first." Hiro thought.

"If looks can kill he would be dead by now." everyone thought stepping a few meters away from them.

"Shi-chan shouldn't you be timing Mikan-sama?" Chii said easing up the tension.

"Sorry, so does anyone have bets?" Hiro asked.

"Bets?" everyone asked.

"Yeah how much minutes do you think Mi-chan needs before she could finish the whole AAO?" Hiro asked cheerfully which made the others think if he really cares for Mikan.

"I bet 15 minutes. 100,000 rabbits." Hotaru said.

"1 day. 20,000 rabbits" Jinno said.

"20 minutes, 50,000 rabbits." Chii said.

"Are all the bets in?" Hiro asked. "Alright, Timing starts now."

**10 minutes after......**

"Mi-chan has finished most of AAo agents already." Hiro said.

"Reo is one last standings." Chii said.

"Transportation spell!" Reo shouted. He and all agents even those who are wounded and unconscious disappeared into thin air.

"He teleported." Mikan murmured to herself walking to the others.

"Mikan watch out!" Hotaru screamed as she saw a lightning bolt came towards Mikan.

**BOOM!**

**Everyone was utterly shocked by the explosion. The others ran to Mikan to see if she was okay. Once the smoke cleared, they saw a pair of white wings covered Mikan. The wings opened showing the brunette with close eyes; she opened her eyes to reveal a pair of hazel eyes similar to Hiro's instead of chocolate brown eyes.**

"Mère" Hiro whispered. **(French)**

"Gomenasai Hiroshi. I had to." Mikan said before closing her eyes once again and falling to the ground. Luckily Natsume managed to catch her in time. Her wings disappeared as soon as Natsume caught her.

"Oi, Mikan!" Natsume said shaking the brunette.

Chii came closer and put her hand on Mikan's forehead emitting a small green glow. "Don't worry, she's fine; she just fainted from exhaustion. A little rest and some medicine will do the trick."

"I see." Natsume sighed in relief.

"Now isn't it time that you explain to us everything Sakura?" Jinno said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hehehehehehehe....." Hiro laughed nervously and thought "Kami-sama help me. I'm in trouble. You better wake up soon Mi-chan or we'll be both in trouble!"

**The Next Day ^_^**

"So you expect us to believe that the mysterious heiress of the Sakura Clan main house is Mikan Sakuragi who is a two star who couldn't even cast a simple thunder spell?" Jinno said irritated.

"Somewhat. Oh yeah her full name is Mikan Iris Bourbon Sakura." Hiro said.

"Bourbon? Could it be the Royal Family..." Narumi said.

"Bourbon is the European Royal Family. Her mother as you all know is name Yuka Sakura but her real name before she became the mistress of the Sakura Main house was the second princess of the Bourbon royalty; Louise Arisha Bourbon." Hiro stated. (**Bourbon is a real royal family)**

"She has the Bourbon blood; royal blood. Since her mother was not the next in line for the throne, she was proclaimed not a princess but a duchess." Hotaru added.

"We are not worthy of her presence!" Jinno said nervously because he always fire small bolts of lightning whenever she makes a mistake.

"I can't believe that I almost bullied her!" Sumire gasped.

"This is one of the reasons I didn't want them to know." a voice said from behind.

"Mikan-sama!" The Natsume and Ruka fanclub said bowing until their face hits the ground.

"I absolutely hated being treated like this. Affreux!" Mikan sighed upset. **(French: Horrible)**

"Now now Mi-chan don't start speaking French. Nobody will understand if you do." Hiro said.

"Are you okay now Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked.

"I'm fine sensei just a little dizzy but fine." Mikan said.

"Should I stop the process of our contract now?" Hiro asked.

"Onegai shimas." Mikan said rubbing her forehead.

"Alright." Hiro said "Signum propinquus." **(Seal close= Latin)**

**A small blinding light covered Mikan's body for a few seconds before vanishing into thin air. **

"

Mikan sighed "Thank you."

"Please excuse this random question but what are the other reasons?" Inchou asked.

"The fact that I can only use my power with Hiro's help and in emergencies, if I ever reveal the truth earlier then everybody will expect great magic powers not Mikan Sakuragi's lame magic powers." Mikan said.

"Gomenasai." Yuu said.

"It's nothing really I'm used to the fact now. After all it's been almost 8 years ever since I have been bonded by this contract. Only a little more and I'll be able to use my powers freely." Mikan said

"By the way Hiro…." Mikan said.

"Hmm?" Hiro asked.

"Where is Natsume?" Mikan asked.

**End of Chapter**

**Title: Trust me.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Sweetmint**


	9. Explanations

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

_**I apologize that this chapter was very late. I'm really busy these days. So much things to do; so little time. I barely make time to read all the stories I subscribed to but of course I still can. I try to review each one of them. It's a good thing I'm a fast reader. Anyway, please wait patiently for the next chapters of all my unfinished stories. Thanks!**_

_**I don't own Gakuen Alice and any songs use in this fanfic.**_

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_**"Hiro?" Mikan said.**_

_**"Hmm?" Hiro asked.**_

_**"Where is Natsume?" Mikan asked.**_

"I can't believe that the Mikan I knew was all pretend." Natsume sighed.

_**He was currently listening to the conversation between the others and Hiro in the Sakura tree. If you're asking how the hell can he hear them well it's because he cast a listening spell on the room so he can hear every little detail.**_

"I trusted her but I guess she didn't trust me enough to keep her secret." Natsume murmured. He run his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Do you think I'm pathetic Rouge?" Natsume asked his dragon who was in his miniature form; sleeping.

"....................."

"I'll take that as a Yes." Natsume sighed.

"Are you alright Natsume?" Ruka asked who was flown by his griffin named: Pyon.

"Yeah." Natsume said.

"You know you should have listened to Mikan-chan's explanation. I'm sure you'll understand." Ruka said.

"I did listen." Natsume said.

"I see." Ruka said "You know Natsume don't feel bad about not knowing about the secret. It's not like she meant not to tell you."

"Why are you here Ruka? Aren't you supposed to be inside the hospital right now?" Natsume said.

"You should asked that yourself." Ruka chuckled "Anyway, just try to understand, she had the hardest time than any of us."

"What, you're my mother now?" Natsume sarcastically said.

"Very funny...I don't have any intention on being Aunt Kaoru." Ruka said "Well I have to go. Hotaru is waiting. You know how she is."

"Yeah Yeah go to your "girlfriend" and leave your poor best friend in hell." Natsume said rolling her eyes.

"Okay." Ruka said running off.

"He really took it like I mean it." Natsume thought sweat drop.

"Can't believe that the great Hyuuga Natsume is in desperate need of help." Tsubasa who was sitting on the tree branch just above Natsume said.

"What do you think you're doing shadow?" Natsume asked clearly not in the mood.

"No need to be tense. I'm just here to give you a little advice."

_**Tsubasa jumped down, and ruffled Natsume's hair much to his annoyance.**_

"Will you stop that?!" Natsume said slapping his hand away.

"Alright chill!" Tsubasa said sitting beside Natsume.

"You should be the one who understands her the most. You're also from a noble family of magicians. You know the pressure of being one. You heard her didn't you?" Tsubasa paused before continuing once more. "She got her powers sealed I think she would be mock if others found out that she's from the prestigious Sakura Family and she can't even cast a decent spell." Tsubasa said.

_**For once Natsume looked so shocked at what he heard from Tsubasa. Yes the laid-back Tsubasa, the sempai who is so irresponsible well in Natsume's eyes that is.**_

"Who are you?" Natsume asked.

"Oh nice comment I'll pretend I didn't hear that. See ya!" with that Tsubasa disappeared without a trace.

"Great first my best friend then that Shadow freak Polka calls her precious sempai. Is everyone trying to make me look guilty here?!" Natsume furiously said.

"You're not guilty. I am." a shadow said.

_**At first, Natsume was shocked but of course being himself he doesn't show it and quickly noticed the identity of that person.**_

"You should rest. Polka." Natsume said refusing to look at Mikan's eyes.

"I'm sorry Natsume." Mikan said kneeling then finally hugging him tightly.

"Please forgive me. I promise to make up for it." Mikan said.

"How many?" Natsume asked.

"How many what?" Mikan said releasing him from the hug looking at him straight through his eyes.

"How many kisses did he get?" Natsume asked his eyes were overshadowed by his bangs.

_**Mikan blushed at the realization of what Natsume meant "Well...I can't re-really say....There were quite a lot..."**_

_**Unable to say those words straight.**_

_**"Then, you have to be punished..." Natsume said before capturing the brunette to sweet kiss.**_

_**Mikan blushed even harder when Natsume let go. "N-Natsume..."**_

"Every kiss that your stupid cousin will be replaced with my kiss; however some kisses I give is equal to 2 or more kisses that he gave you; for example..." Natsume said before capturing once again her lips for another kiss.

_**Knowing Natsume, he deepened the kiss by nibbling her lower lip which made her gasp; he slip his tongue inside and deepened the kiss even more; his tongue battling with Mikan's tongue. After a few minutes of kissing, they finally let go; both breathless. Natsume kisses traveled down to Mikan's neck and began nibbling on a sensitive spot he found when he started kissing her neck. This action of course earned a moaned from Mikan. **_

"Natsume..." Mikan moaned as Natsume continued his actions until

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

He was shot by the oh so famous BAKA CANNON Ver. 2000

"Damn you Imai." Natsume growled.

"Tsk Tsk, Mi-chan you should at least get a private room for doing it. Not here where it's open." Hiro teased, a grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint you Hyuuga but you can't take her innocence yet." Hiro said.

"Hiro!" Mikan said blushing like a red tomato.

"What?" Natsume asked a faint blush plastered on his face.

"Oh we forgot to tell you that she has to stay virgin until her 15th birthday ceremony where Mi-chan will be finally free!" Hiro explained.

"How come I know this only now?" Natsume said eyeing his girlfriend suspiciously.

"I was going to tell you earlier but everything came up you know." Mikan said.

"Hmmmm..." Natsume said.

"Of course you can steal her innocence all though she will never be free from my grasp." Hiro said smirking annoying Natsume.

"Damn." Natsume cursed.

"Ru-chan we should go by now. I should contact the Sakura Family and tell them that we have to do the ceremony here in a month and a half." Hiro said.

"Bye!" Hiro gestured.

"Don't dare 'mark' that BAKA yet. She's still young idiot." Hotaru said before leaving with Hiro.

"Next time tell me all those important things about you." Natsume said before walking towards the newly repaired dorms.

"Are you mad Natsume?" Mikan said hugging her boyfriend's arm while walking with him.

When Natsume didn't answer Mikan said "Please forgive me. I'll do anything you want."

"Anything? You should be careful or I might not control myself anymore pin you down and kiss you senseless." Natsume said a light blush in his face.

"Pervert……" Mikan said blushing for the millionth time.

**End of Chapter**

**Title: Explanations**

**Thanks for those who continue to review and read my fanfics.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**-Sweetmint**


	10. Birthday

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any songs in this fanfic.**_

**Previous Chapter**

"Next time tell me all those important things about you." Natsume said before walking towards the newly repaired dorms.

"Are you mad Natsume?" Mikan said hugging her boyfriend's arm while walking with him.

_**When Natsume didn't answer Mikan said "Please forgive me. I'll do anything you want."**_

"Anything? You should be careful or I might not control myself anymore pin you down and kiss you senseless." Natsume said a light blush in his face.

"Pervert." Mikan said blushing for the millionth time.

_**BIRTHDAY**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Mikan's P.O.V.**_

"It so cold this morning." I said looking out my window.

"It is Mikan-sama. It's a good thing your new room is much bigger and has a fire place not just a simple heater." Sia said laying on the hearth rug in front of the fire place.

"I know. I can't believe they gave me a special star room next to Natsume after a week since the incident." I grinned securing my white shawl over my shoulders.

"Indeed Hime-sama." Blanca said preparing breakfast in her human form.

"Breakfast is ready." she said.

"Breakfast! What did you cook for today Nee-chan?" Sia asked in her human form.

"Muffins and Chicken Vegetable Stew" Blanca replied. (_**A/N:I think a nice hot soup and muffins are great in cold mornings like this. They taste wonderful together)**_

"It's very delicous Blanca." I said tasting the hot stew.

"Arigatou." she said as we all ate our breakfast.

_**AFTER BREAKFAST**_

"Are you meeting Natsume-sama today?" Sia asked.

I sighed and said "I don't know. He's been busy all week. I want to spend time with him but he seems to be avoiding me ever since he knew the truth."

"Don't worry Hime-sama. I sure Natsume-sama loves you very much. There must be a logical explanation why he seems to avoiding you." Blanca said.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"I'll get it!" Sia said unlocking the door to see Chii there.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Chii greeted.

"Ohayou." I said a little sad but nothingless showed her a smile.

"How are you today Mikan-chan?" Chii asked.

"I'm fine. Is it late already that you have to pick me up?" I asked curious.

_**Normally she picks me up later than this, maybe after I dry my wet hair.**_

"No. Narumi-sensei said that there are no classes for today." she said.

I _**finally notice that she was wearing a simple powder blue square collared blouse with short sleeves, and a pair of white jeans. Blue flats were her shoes and fairly thick black parka hang over her shoulders**_.

"I see." I said. Another boring day without Natsume.

"Would you like to go to Central Town with me to a buy a gift?" Chii asked.

"A gift? For whom?" I asked.

"Mikan-chan you forgot? It's Natsume-san's birthday tomorrow. We are going to have a party tonight at his special star room which was organized by the boys."

_**Oh right it's his birthday already. He has been avoiding that I completely forgot.**_

"I would love too. Wait for me I'll just change my uniform." Mikan said going to her walk in closet.

"Okay I'm ready." I said a few minutes after I went in the closet.

_**I was now wearing a pink turtle neck blouse with lace trimmings at the end of each sleeves, a white and black tartan mini skirt, black tights and white knee length boots. My hair was tied in a half pony tail with a white ribbon. I was also wearing a pair of onyx earrings and a necklace with an onyx stoned necklace with the Sakura seal carved in it.**_

"Mikan-sama you managed to dress up like that in just a few minutes?" Sia said amazed by how quickly I dress up.

"Well, I was trained to be a proper lady of the Sakura family. I got training on how to dress up fast." I said putting on my black mascara and Strawberry flavored lip gloss.

"Let's go Chii-chan." I said grabbing my black purse and my Ivory buttoned pullover.

_**Central Town.**_

"Why don't we split up Chii-chan, that way we can find presents faster." I suggested.

"I understand I'll go that way. While you go this way." she replied.

"Alright. Let's meet up at Sunset Lounge in an hour." I said.

"Hai." she said before going away.

_**I was walking through all kinds of boutiques. At first I thought of going to manga shop then I realized that Natsume have so many mangas that he even has a library full of them.**_

_**FLASHBACK(2 years ago)**_

_**"Hey Natsume could we please finish our scien....." I was following him to a room next to his own. It was absolutely amazing; there were so many mangas. It was like a library.**_

"Sugoi Natsume! Where did you get all the money to buy all this?!" I gaped as I scanned through the various bookshelves.

"I'm rich idiot." Natsume smirking at me. He was completely mocking me.

"Damn rich bastard." I cursed.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**I giggled at the memory but I stopped when I saw a familiar couple who just pass by me.**_

"_**Permy?!" I shouted abruptly shocked by the fact that she's dating somebody. It's not what you think; she's quite cute once you get pass through that aggressive fan girl attitude.**_

"Sakura?! Why the hell are you here?" she said.

"I'm looking for something to buy." I said casually.

"Who are you with?" I asked her because I notice her date seemed to be hiding his face from me.

"It's none of your business!" she shouted at me blushing.

_**My my something Permy is keeping something from the whole class.**_

"Really......" I said in a very teasing voice.

"Why aren't you with Natsume-sama?" she said her face completely red.

_**I stopped and looked at her sadly but seriously.**_

"It's complicated." I said trying not to look at her.

"Something happened between you and him huh?" she said.

_**She whispered to her date and he left.**_

"What happen to him?" I said hoping that this change of topic will get me off the hook.

"Don't think that you can change the topic just like that." she said.

"Follow me." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just follow me." she said.

_**I followed her of course. She might get mad if I didn't. She lead me to a playground but there were no occupants, the reason maybe is it's too cold. It's not yet snowing but its freezing cold.**_

"So what happen?" Sumire said pointing to the swing near the one she is seated on.

"Why do you want to know happen? Don't you think your date will be jealous if you start chasing Natsume again?" I said teasingly still trying to take the topic out of our conversation.

"I gave up on him." she said not looking at me.

_**She surprised me again. She gave up I thought she may give up on Natsume maybe in a few more years but I didn't expect it to be this early.**_

"You..did?" I managed to say but it's barely audible just enough for her to hear.

She nodded and said "So what happen?"

_**I took a sit in the swing she offered and told her that Natsume has been avoiding me ever since he knew the truth.**_

"I'm thinking of giving up." I said with sighed.

_**I was looking at the ground beneath me that I almost didn't notice her standing up.**_

_**She slapped me.**_

"How dare you say those words?! I have been in-love with him for years yet YOU whom he confessed to is giving up that easily!" she said I could see that she's really angry.

_**I touch my cheek which she slapped feeling the sting.**_

"Remember these words MIKAN SAKURA I will steal Natsume-sama from you!" she said running off.

"Sumire-san" I whispered.

**END OF POV**

_**It was already an hour since Chii has arrived in Sunset Lounge. There is still no a sign of Mikan.**_

"Where is she?" Chii thought worriedly.

"Waitress may I have the check?" she said.

"Yes ma'am." the waitress said.

"Here you are." After a minute or two the waitress gave her the check which she paid hurriedly.

_**"Syri come forth!" she said casting spell summoning her familiar which is a nightingale. Which is perfect for her since in the familiar world a nightingale's song heals those who are sick both physical and mentally.**_

"Syri please find Mikan-chan." she asked.

_**After a few minutes of spell binding Syri flew to where Mikan is located while Chii followed. Syri stopped and landed in Mikan's shoulder but even though she landed on her she didn't budge and kept looking at the ground below her; her long brunette hair covering most of her face.**_

"Mikan-chan are you okay?" Chii said looking at her worriedly.

"......."

"Is something wrong?" Chii asked.

_**Chii saw drops of tears fall to the ground and knew that instance Mikan is terribly lonely.**_

"Ne, Chii-chan could Syri sing a song for me?" she said still looking at the ground.

"I understand." Chii sighed and look at her sadly.

"Syri, if you may." Chii said.

_**Syri began singing an amazing yet very sad song.**_

"Would you like to lean on my shoulder?" Chii asked.

"Yes please." Mikan said as tears continue to fall.

_**She cried in Chii's comforting arms. They didn't notice that snow was falling already; the beautiful yet sad snow falling from the heavens. An absolute wonder but right now it didn't matter to the girl who is comforting her most precious oujo-sama.**_

_******************************************************************************_

"Yo, dude why the long face it's your party! Cheer up!" Koko said slapping Natsume in the back.

Natsume glared at Koko which made him shiver and leave to talk to Anna.

"What's wrong Natsume?" Ruka asked his best friend who was not enjoying his own party.

"Everyone is enjoying the party. They're even dancing to the music." Ruka added.

"That idiot is late." Natsume said.

"Mikan? Come to think of it she never showed up." Ruka said.

"How about you ask Lyn-san? I can't asked Hotaru because she went home for the week." Ruka said.

"Look here she comes." Ruka said.

"Um, excuse me Ruka-san, Natsume-san. I'm afraid Mikan-cha I mean Mikan-sama is not feeling well. She sends her apologizes." Chii said.

"What happen to her?" Natsume asked hiding his worriedness and staying calm.

"I'm afraid I'm not in the position to say and you yourself isn't in the position to know either." Chii said for the first time is her life trying to hold back her anger.

"I'm her boyfriend dammit!" Natsume snapped angerily at her.

"Natsume calm down." Ruka warned.

"If I may ask haven't you been avoiding Mikan-sama ever since you found out about the truth about her identity." Chii said in a very calm voice yet it showed firmness and the message of YOUR-GUILTY-BEYOND-ALL-REASON.

"I.....don't know what you're talking about." Natsume hesistantly argued.

"Then I'm afraid our conversation should end know. Mikan-sama's and my gift are in the table along with the others. I'll take my leave now." Chii said.

"Where is she?" Natsume said.

"Shouldn't you know? Afterall you're her boyfriend." Chii said leaving.

"You okay Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Dammit." he cursed as he jumped from his 3rd floor room balcony.

"Oi Natsume where are you going?!" Ruka said alarmed by his dangerous stunt.

"Natsume..." Ruka said before his best friend disappeared in the shadows.

"Things Natsume will do for Mikan-chan." Ruka said smiling.

"Ruka." a voice said.

"Hotaru you're back...." Ruka said surprised.

"I arrived just now." Hotaru said.

"I see. Welcome back." Ruka said before pulling her to a hug.

"So he finally realized that he's hurting her." Hotaru said.

"Yes." Ruka said.

"They're idiots." Hotaru said.

_**********************************************************************************_

"Gosh my eyes must be so red now. I should have just stayed in my room. It's nice and warm there. I'm too tired to go there." Mikan sighed.

"Then you should have just stayed in your room." a voice said.

"But it's impossible with Natsume just next door." Mikan replied casually.

"And why is that?" the voice asked.

"He might hear me cry or something." Mikan said.

"Wait who are you?" Mikan asked.

"Baka talking to someone you don't even know." the voice said.

"Just tell me who you are." Mikan said very annoyed.

"Polka." the voice said.

"Na-natsume, what are you doing here?" Mikan said covering her face with the hood of her jacket.

"Why were you crying?" Natsume asked.

"Shouldn't you know the reason?" Mikan said standing up to leave him be.

"Don't run away from me." Natsume said gripping her wrist.

"I never run away. You did." Mikan said her bangs covering her eyes.

_**Natsume's grip loosen at what Mikan said. Probably because it's the truth.**_

"I'm sorry." he said looking intently at her.

"I....don't know anymore Natsume if you really love me or is there some reason why you confess to me. Maybe you just like because I'm easy to get or because I'm not one of your fan girls. It makes me feel so insecure." her voice trembling.

**The evening was cold yes, but it seems the air around the two is even colder. A significant silence covered them both.**

"What do I have to do to make you believe that I really love you?" he said.

"I....."

_**Before she can even continue her sentence he locked her with his arms in the Sakura tree and placed his lips upon hers. She tried to break free from his kiss but he nibbled on her lower lip and caused her to gasp letting his tongue slowly to explore her mouth savoring her flavor. Mikan gave up her disagreement to his kiss and kiss him back. There boundaries to each other almost fell down. They can't go any higher than these; they both knew that but they can't help it. The kiss express so much passion and longing to think they didn't leave each other not for years but only weak.**_

_**A magic arrow flew towards their way it's a good thing even though they started making out, Natsume's senses where still top notch even if love and lust for Mikan were clearly present in his eyes. He broke the kiss and chanted a shield.**_

"What is it Natsume?" Mikan said flushed and out of breath.

"Someone just tried to hit us with an arrow." Natsume said glaring at where the arrow came from.

"Stop touching my nee-chan!" a cute voice said from nowhere.

**Suddenly a young boy with silver hair came from the ground and tried to punch Natsume from below which he easily avoided catching the young boy's knuckle and flipping him towards the ground.**

"Who are you?" Natsume asked trying to shield Mikan from the little kid.

The little boy looked at Natsume and said with teary eyes "_Nee-chan _he harmed me!"

**"What?" Natsume said trying to figure out who he called **_**"nee-chan" **_**until he found Mikan hugging the little boy.**

"Natsume how could you flipped You-chan?" Mikan said comforting the "crying" little guy who Natsume saw smirking at him annoying him in the process.

He picked up the kid by his collar and asked Mikan "Who is he?"

"Natsume put him down!" Mikan said.

**Natsume reluctantly put him down and asked her again who he was.**

"He's my brother." Mikan said hugging the boy again.

**Heck,another secret revealed. Mikan's life is so complicated and with Natsume loving her. Natsume's life becomes more complicated. When will this end? Huh Life sucks for them dear readers.**

E**arns a smack on the head from Natsume**

**Natsume:You're the one making our lives complicated.**

**Ruu:cries Mikan-san, Natsume-san is bullying me!"**

**Mikan: Natsume you jerk!**

**Natsume: Be careful with your words Polka or you might see what a real jerk is smirks**

**Mikan:blushes PERVERT**

**Ruu: Um, excuse me please don't flirt in front me. gets an idea On a second thought please make out all you want. I'll give you my room. closes the door**

**Ruu:peaks through the small opening in the door Please don't be shy.**

**Mikan:blushes redder Ruu-chan!**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT OR TWO. ALL COMMENTS AND CRITICISM ARE ACCEPTED HOWEVER FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOME.**


	11. Announcement

_**To all my dear readers, **_

_**I'm terribly sorry but I will be going on hiatus for a while. I will be leaving FFN for a while but I'll be back just as soon as I can. I will not quit. This I can assure you. Please visit my profile for details concerning my hiatus.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sweetmint**_


	12. 11 Youichi

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any songs in this fanfic.**_

**Previous Chapter**

He picked up the kid by his collar and asked Mikan "Who is he?"

"Natsume put him down!" Mikan said.

**Natsume reluctantly put him down and asked her again who he was.**

"So tell me again why he's here." Natsume said.

"I told you. You-chan went ahead of the family." Mikan said brushing her long brown hair.

**The two were currently in Mikan's bedroom, Natsume was sitting on Mikan's bed while Mikan was in her vanity mirror.**

"Your family is really getting on my nerves."

"Why?" Mikan asked looking at the lad who was lying down on her bed.

"You're seriously asking me that." Natsume said raising an eyebrow.

"I know I know." Mikan said as she comforted the young lad.

**It's been two days since Youichi arrived and the two have not spent any time alone with each other.**

"I miss you too Natsume." Mikan said hugging him.

Natsume tighten his arms around Mikan, burying his face in Mikan's hair.

"How about this, we can go to Central Town tomorrow. I'll ask Anna or Nonoka to take care of You-chan for a few hours." Mikan suggested.

"Hn." Natsume said half smiling.

"You better go Natsume. It's already Night time." Mikan said.

**Natsume didn't budge and continued to lie down.**

"Mou, Natsume don't be so stubborn." Mikan pouted at him. She took his hand off her waist and sat down.

"Nah, I rather sleep here for the night." Natsume said smirking, one eye open.

"You pervert!" Mikan said throwing a pillow at him.

"I said I'm only sleeping. You don't have to blush like that Ichigo." Natsume smirked.

"Waaah I hate you!" Mikan said hitting him constantly with a pillow.

"But you love me." Natsume teased.

"Fine!" Mikan stomped out of her bedroom.

"You're so easy. Ichigo." Natsume smirked and went after her.

**The next day**

**Natsume raised an eyebrow and glared at the young brunette.**

"What's this?" he asked glaring at the brunette.

"Sorry Natsume, he wouldn't budge. You-chan wouldn't let go off my hand for a second." Mikan apologized.

Natsume sighed "Do I have a choice Polka?"

"Thanks Natsume!" Mikan said ignoring the name.

"Let's go." Mikan said interlacing her right hand with his left hand while her other hand held by Youichi.

**They spent the rest of their time exploring the Central Town. They went to various shops. One particular shop caught Youichi's eye which he pulled Mikan in along with Natsume much to his dismay. He wanted to spent time with his nee-chan. **_Alone_**. But then she had to pull him in too. **_Annoying jerk_**. He thought.**

"Look Nee-chan, Usa-chan!" Youichi said cutely as he showed the bunny to Mikan.

"It's so cute You-chan!" Mikan squealed "Right Natsume?"

"Yeah cute." he rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

"Mou Natsume, you could be so unappreciative." Mikan said hitting him with the bunny's hand.

"At least I appreciate your effort to not wear Polka anymore. Peaches." he teased.

"What do you...AH!" she exclaimed realizing what he meant.

"You pervert!" she whined lightly punching him in his chest.

**Unknown to the couple Youichi eyed Natsume with anger and jealousy. He knew from the start that he disliked this man. Now he just **_hated_** him. **_Despicably_**.**

"Nee-chan..." Youichi said pulling his sister's dress.

"Yes You-chan?" Mikan said.

"Can we go home already?" Youichi said rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"But we haven't eaten lunch yet You-chan." Mikan said.

"I really sleepy nee-chan." Youichi whined.

**Mikan looked at Natsume apologetically before sighing.**

"Okay You-chan. Could you hold on till we get back to the dorm?" Mikan asked.

"I'll try Nee-chan." Youichi said.

"That's my little brother." Mikan said as she held his hand.

"Natsume, sorry about this." Mikan said.

"You owe me Peaches." Natsume said before pulling her to a tight hug.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." Mikan said giving him a soft lingering kiss.

"Hn."

"See you later." Mikan said.

"Nee-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

**The siblings were currently in Mikan's bed, lying beside each other. Mikan was brushing Youichi silver hair.**

"Why do like him?"

Mikan's eyes widen in surprise at his question but smiled before answering "Honestly You-chan, I have no idea. He teases me a lot. He's a bit mean. He's arrogant and possessive but he protects me. He makes me feel like I'm the most precious thing in his life. He's always there when I'm sad. I feel like I can't live without him in my life." she blushed at her own words.

"Nee-chan you love him, don't you?" he asked.

"So much." she said.

**Youichi saw something he knew that he himself can never give his nee-chan.** **He saw** _happiness_. **She's happy. More importantly she is happy with him.**

"You-chan are you okay?" Mikan asked.

"I'm fine nee-chan." Youichi said smiling at his sister.

**At that moment they heard a few knocks on Mikan's door.**

"You better get that Nee-chan." Youichi said.

"I'll be right back." Mikan said closing the bedroom door.

Youichi lay on his back and sighed "I lost."

_"Nee-chan will never leave me right?" a younger Youichi asked as they played in the field of _

_flowers in Sakura Estate._

_"I won't." Mikan said placing a crown of flowers in Youichi's hair. "Because nee-chan loves _

_You-chan very much!" she giggled._

_"Really?" Youichi tilted his head to the right._

_"Yep. We'll always be together. I promise." she said entangling her pinky with his._

_"A pinky promise can never be broken You-chan!" she said._

_"Then I promise to make you happy Nee-chan!" Youichi said._

"Natsume. Why are you here?" Mikan asked as she let him inside.

**Natsume placed the paper bag he was holding in her hands. It had the label "Sunset Lounge" in its center.**

"This is?" she looked at the contents.

"Spaghetti Napoleon and strawberry shortcake." she placed them on the table after reading the labels on their containers.

"You haven't eaten." he said as if answering her unsaid question.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet!"

"Whatever."

"Wait a minute. I'll call You-chan."

"You don't have to Nee-chan. I'm here already." Youichi appeared from the bedroom.

"Look You-chan, Natsume brought lunch for us. Come on, sit down." she ushered him to a seat beside Natsume. "I'll get the plates and drinks okay. Wait a minute." she said disappearing in the kitchen.

**An awkward silence hovered around the two before Natsume spoke up.**

"If you hate me, go ahead but I won't leave Mikan." he said.

**Youichi look at him straight in the eyes. Brilliant Topaz to Bloody Crimson**.

"I admit defeat." he said.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"Nee-chan loves you. I know that now." he said.

"I will leave her in your hands but if you hurt or make her cry. I swear, I'll hunt you down." Youichi glared at him.

Natsume smirked at his determination. "I won't hurt her. Plus it's not like you're strong enough to _defeat _me."

**They glared at each other. It almost like lightning was shooting out from their eyes.**

"I'm back!" Mikan said cheerfully oblivious to the tense atmosphere the living room had.

"What did I miss?" she asked placing the plates in the table.

"Nothing Nee-chan! Natsume-nii-chan just earned my seal." Youichi smiled.

"Eh? Really? You're not joking You-chan?" Mikan said happiness filled her heart.

"Hai."

"That's great!" she hugged Youichi tightly "Natsume I'm so glad."

"What seal?"

_"This."_** Youichi touched his forehead lightly. At that moment a tiny black rose appeared in his forehead before disappearing again.**

"What's that supposed to do anyway?" Natsume asked.

"You have You-chan's blessings." Mikan smiled.

"I'm hungry Nee-chan!" Youichi exclaimed cutely.

"Alright let's eat!" Mikan said.

"So many things happened already." Mikan said.

"Yeah."

**They were strolling, holding hands along the Sakura Trees which were currently covered with thick snow. Youichi decide to give them a gift and stayed with Sia and Blanca.**

"You confessed to me, I found out I'm deeply in-love with you." Mikan said her cheeks flushed from the cold. She gazed at him lovingly.

"Beautiful" he thought as he pulled her closer to him.

"You have Youichi's blessings now Natsume. Nothing could make me happier." Mikan said as she wrapped her hands around his body.

"I love you Mikan." he whispered in her ear. His warm breathe sending shivers to her body.

"I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her. Sweet and Softly.

**To be continued...**

**Chapter 11: Youichi**

**Ruu:-sighs- Well another Chapter done.**

**Hiro: Why didn't you put me in this chapter?**

**Ruu: Well Hiro-kun you will be in the next chapter.**

**Hiro: Care to give me a sneak preview?**

**Ruu: Well, I can give you a clue. -reading her ideas notebook-**

**Hiro: I wanted a sneak preview but I guess a clue will have to do.**

**Ruu: Tell him the key words, Ruka-kun, Hotaru-san, Chii-chan.**

**Hotaru: -helds up a signboard- Big Revelation**

**Ruka: Expensive**

**Chii: Forever**

**Ruu: The first reader who can guess what will happen in the next chapter correctly will be awarded with a chance to know what will happen in the next chapters. So send me your guesses.**

**P.S.**

**Don't forget to Review. They are my muses.**


End file.
